


EVERYONE

by Mir_Hope20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Gen, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20
Summary: Kageyama Tobio being loved by different people.1—Hoshiumi Korai2—Hands «tobio x all«3—Young »Tobio y karasuno«4—Hands pt.2 »tobio x all«5—Tsukishima Kei6—Miya Osamu7—Maid »Tobio x all«8—IwaKageOi9—Suna Rintauro10—Aviso11—Tendou Satori12—Kuroo Tetsurou[someone is stealing stories from Ao3, so my work is only available in Ao3 in English and in Wattpad it is in Spanish in Spanish, in the account @ PleaseLoveMe91]
Relationships: Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou, Kageyama Tobio/Tendou Satori, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 73
Kudos: 271





	1. Hoshiumi Korai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing the Ace of Kamomedai wanted with all his might, it was Kageyama Tobio's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no Hoshikage material and that makes me sad:((  
> however I come to change that, my Twitter is @Lco_T_amo.  
>  see you in final notes and enjoy the chapter✨

After youth camp, the name " **Kageyama Tobio"** had settled firmly on his head and he found himself thinking about the blue-eyed setter longer than he would like.

But could they blame him? If Hoshiumi had to talk about himself, he would say that he is good in all positions. Which is true, but without a doubt the best of all was being the Ace of his team. He had seen the shocked faces of all of his rivals at seeing his jumps, how he could effortlessly pass through his blocks even though said blockers were taller than 1.80 cm. He had felt amazing in those moments, in his second year of being in training camp for the Japan Youth National Team. He was preparing to surprise the new entrants, the instant his eyes detected the entrance of Miyagi's setter. (Because yes, the "the way of the setter" shirt was enough to tell what a setter was).  
He was slightly surprised to notice how said boy was good in all positions, Kageyama Tobio was surprising in his own way but there was still nothing to prove why he had been selected, faster than he would think.   
  
He had the opportunity to show off, he jumped higher than the blockers passing the block they had placed for him, he frowned at how Kageyama had not seemed affected at the jump from him, he approached him slightly annoyed.

"Hey, have you seen me before?" He inquired slightly curious looking from above at the jet, who was lying on the ground.

"When we arrived"

Faced with that response from the jet, the older of both could not help but be more upset than he already was.

"Not that! I ask if you have seen me play"

"No".

"I see."

After a few seconds of silence, he finally exploded at the minor's lack of interest and reaction.

"Then be more surprised! You've been looking at me listlessly like "Huh" since you saw me! They generally underestimate me because of my height and go crazy watching me play! It's supposed to work like this!" he complained about the minor's lack of reaction while imitating the opponent's face, he remained tense until he heard the voice of the first year setter again.

"You surprise me, Hoshiumi-san, but it's good reference material"  
And that drove him crazy, it was definitely not what he wanted to hear. After that, they had interacted a bit more while playing different practice games together.

He unconsciously directed his gaze to the blue-eyed one more times than he would like to admit, without realizing time had passed quickly. And when he least expected it, he was already turning to Kanomedai but Kageyama's face kept reproducing in his head.

"I'm telling you Hirugami, he wasn't surprised at all when he saw me!" he complained for the tenth time in their lunch break.

"You've already said it ten times" Hirugami mentioned as he finished his bento.

They had had a long conversation, about how he fared the lower of the two with the new members of the youth team. Among various things, what he had stood out the most was the name of Kageyama Tobio. Hoshiumi gave even the smallest of the setter and why he was upset with him.

"Wow, then you dislike him right?"

"No, I dislike that he didn't react but after that, we're fine."

After saying that, the topic of conversation changed. He was slowly approaching the nationals and that meant meeting the pretty blue-eyed setter again. And yes, he had said nice since Kageyama Tobio was, especially his big eyes which had a deep blue. Which made him want to lose himself in his gaze.

Faster than he thought, the day had come. After a few minutes waiting for the other teams to play their games, he went looking for a jersey.

"Can I have that one in size S?"

He asked the employee, observing a particular shirt receiving is instantly, after he finished paying he could not help feeling observed so he looked to the side finding a pair of brown eyes, which matched the orange hair of that The boys stared until a voice interrupted the moment.

"oh, Hoshiumi-san. Hello"

Looking over his shoulder, he was able to observe the person who had been in charge of flooding his thoughts in such a short time.

"Kageyama, how was your match?"

"We won."

"Ah, congratulations."

" Thanks"

After the minor's short reply, he couldn't help feeling uneasy since they both stared for a moment. Would Kageyama be nervous about meeting him? Had he thought of Hoshiumi after he returned to Miyagi? Were they having some kind of romantic moment like in the movies? Before he could continue to ramble on in his fantasies, a third voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Do you know him, Kageyama?"

That question brought him back to the world of reality so he quickly registered in his head. How would Kageyama present it? A friend? Sempai?

"We were at the youth camp, it's Hoshiumi-san."

Oh, that was simpler. He could hear that pair say a clear "Youth Camp" and "Japan" focused his attention on both of them before asking.

"They're from your team, huh?"

"Yes."

After that answer, he approached the shortest of the four facing him.

"What position do you play in?"

"Central blocker."

He winced at that answer before attacking again.

"How tall are you?"

"One, sixty-five."

"How much is your vertical height?"

"333cm"

The thought of winning flooded him before he watched as Hirugami appeared behind the pair.

"Korai-kun, what are you doing? The other teams are almost done."

Knowing the time to play was approaching, he turned to see the point guard for the last time.

"See you, Kageyama."

"Yes."

Oh, Kageyama was so cute even with such a serious face. They walked away slowly talking about why "Hold on and laugh" t-shirts weren't that popular.

After beating the team they were competing with, they had been free to watch the others play until their next game. An incredible annoyance ran through him when he saw this "Hinata Shouyo" not only jumping high, but also finishing an incredibly fast ball placed by his beloved Kageyama.

As the game progressed, he was able to observe how the shorter one with Kageyama complemented each other well. Still that was not enough, at the time the two clashed. It had been decided who the "little giant" would be. It was a shame that Hinata had a fever, since he was so excited to keep playing but for the moment, he was winning.

Faster than he thought, his relationship with Kageyama had evolved. They had met again at the youth camp so they were able to interact even more, reaching the point that their conversations used to have a slight flirtation from Hoshiumi that apparently Kageyama still didn't understand.

**✨ Kageyama Tobio ✨**

**How did the most incredible setter of all wake up?**

Tobio: I don't know, I don't speak to Oikawa-san or Miya-san.

**I was referring to you, Tobio.**

Tobio: Oh good. But I'm still not the most amazing setter, I still have a long way to go.

Tobio; How did you wake up Hoshiumi-san?

**Well, better now that I'm talking to you.**

He locked his phone when there was no answer after five minutes, Hoshiumi was really down on his relationship. If everything went this way, on the weekend he would ask Kageyama to be more than just friends. He had everything perfectly calculated, he would go find the youngest. He would appear before his parents, they would go to play in a public gym where they would both show his skills, then they would go for an ice cream and in the evening he would confess his feelings. It was likely that he would receive a yes, so he would take Tobio back to his house and ask his parents for the hand, that way they would have a good relationship and he would win his in-laws.

With that in mind, he set out to check his best clothes for the occasion. Nothing would ruin this.

ㅡ

Everything was going wrong, he had accidentally soiled the shirt that he was going to wear for the day of his date, his mother had said that she would be lucky if she could remove the stain but for now, she could not wear it that day. He ignored that thinking it was just a fluke and served as a reminder to be more careful with his actions. Then he got lost so he ended up staying at a bus station near the public volleyball court waiting for Tobio's arrival, he had failed to go meet his parents but still had the option of when he would leave him in his house. He encouraged himself as he saw the aforementioned address him with a small smile before bowing to him.

"Hoshiumi-san, hello" Tobio greeted softly as he reached the albino's side.

"Kageyama! Sorry to change plans in this way but it seems that I got the wrong bus. Is it okay if we go play first?"

"Okay, I was doing anyway to lift the ball for you."

Trying not to show how those words had affected him, he turned his face slightly as he started walking in front of the jet.

"Then let's go!"

That way they had arrived at the place, they did not have to wait long to be able to play so Hoshiumi felt much better about himself the moment Tobio placed the ball for him, which was increased by hearing the surprised reactions from the people around him. As the game went on, Hoshiumi's mood became much better given Kageyama's compliments.

"That jump was good" "Good blocking" "Good reception"

Knowing how uncomfortable Karasuno's setter was, the fact that he was giving her those compliments only made his chest warm in an incredibly satisfying way. After playing for a few hours, it was time to carry out the key part of the plan.

"Do you want to go for an ice cream? The weather is very nice" he suggested as he put on his normal clothes, putting his sports clothes in his bag.

"It would be fine, there is a store near where I live" Kageyama replied while mimicking the opponent's actions.

After saying goodbye to the people with whom they played that time, both walked in a comfortable silence that was filled by the voice of the older of both, telling how he had received different offers, mentioning in particular the "Schweiden Adlers".

"You will do well, you are incredible in all positions Hoshiumi-san" he commented with a small smile directed towards the older of the two.

Meanwhile, Hoshiumi's brain tried to process Kageyama's words, since they left him blank for a few moments and the fact that he was smiling that way, having the sunset behind him illuminating the face of the jet giving it such a warm touch It only made his heart pound.

"There are only two positions that I want to play in my whole life, Tobio. Do you know what they are?" he inquired softly as he approached the opposite who seemed to be seriously considering his question.

"Ace's but then I don't know what other position it would be, central blocker? I don't know if that's what you mean, but I think you would do a good job, you are very good block-

Before Tobio could continue debating his question, he had taken in his hands the collar of the other's shirt pulling it, making his lips meet softly in seconds that seemed to last an eternity.

"I want the position of As and to be your boyfriend, Tobio. Are you okay with that?" snapped the albino firmly watching as the reddish color invaded Kageyama's face.

The younger of the two began to stumble when trying to speak so it took a few moments for him to compose himself and give a clear answer. He inhaled deeply, seeking to calm himself before focusing on the Ace of Kanomedai.

"II .. I'm fine with that, Hoshiumi-san" replied quickly as he felt his face burn from him.

If he was honest with himself, from the moment he saw the aforementioned jump to finish he knew that he couldn't stop thinking about him. At first he had believed it was due to wanting to analyze his jumps to get Hinata to jump higher, but suddenly he found himself thinking about the albino more than he would admit. And even the emotion he felt when he wrote to him after finishing the nationals, the shame that washed over him the first time Hoshiumi called him "cute" and the nerves when they met together to go to practice a bit. It all added to the fact that Tobio was extremely attracted to Hoshiumi Korai, who by the way seemed just as excited as him.

"Then you should stop telling me Hoshiumi-san, Tobio. He just uses my name" suggested the older of them seeing how his now boyfriend of his, looked uncomfortable at his request "Come on! We've already kissed, so saying my name should be easier than that right?"

"K-Korai-san?" Kageyama pronounced, embarrassed at the older man's words, it was something completely different to call the other's name.

"You're so cute, just for that you can keep calling me "Hoshiumi-san" but rest assured that it won't last long, my goal is for you to say my name, Tobio" he laughed softly seeing how the aforementioned started walking.

He noted fondly how the tips of Tobio's ears were slightly red, before stumbling gently. He stopped in place in a totally tense posture and then turned to see him with his lips in an adorable pout next to the reddish of his face, observing the reaction of his boyfriend, he laughed slightly as they resumed their way to the ice cream shop with calm, where they were both enjoying their popsicles.

"How far is your house?" he asked as he took another bite of his ice cream.

"Not too much, about 10 minutes later I think" he replied, watching with a grimace as the albino bit his ice cream, his teeth hurt just seeing that.

"I'll accompany you then" I smile in the direction of the jet, seeing how it calmly ate his ice cream.

After that, they had started to make the way to Kageyama's house after finishing their ice creams, he was willing to win over his in-laws with his charm but that would not be possible. (A / N: My mother has the idea that if someone wants to go out with her daughters, they need to talk to her first.)

"My parents are abroad for a business trip."

That had been the jet's response after the shorter of the two said that he was excited to meet his parents, he seemed to lose heart for what would be a few moments before straightening up again with energy.

"It doesn't matter! I will appear before them another time. I have to make sure that the parents of my cute boyfriend are delighted with me" Hoshiumi expressed excitedly observing him with pleasure as the opposite blushed considerably at his words.

"Hoshiumi-san you always say things like you are," Tobio muttered sadly as he began to walk towards his home.

"I can't help it, you're very cute, Tobio. Do you react like that when I write to you?" Hoshiumi asked curiously, taking the other's hand in his hand, he felt how he tensed at the sudden touch causing him not to be able to put together a coherent sentence.

" Y-Yes? .. Why are you holding my hand ?."

" Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked, stopping his step abruptly, he turned to find himself face to face with the youngest.

" N-No .. just .. I-I .. " Kageyama he started muttering incoherently feeling uncomfortable at not being able to express his feelings clearly.

" Can we continue like this? Or do you prefer that I let you go?" Hoshiumi inquired, pretending to undo the grasp of his hands, however he was stopped when he felt how the opposite was clinging to his hand.

I do not ask any more, that was enough to know that Kageyama was not displeased with his touch so he himself would not press beyond that, he did not want to make the younger one feel uncomfortable so they both continued walking calmly with their hands clasped, talking of volleyball techniques and if someone was watching them with disgust, they both turned a blind eye. After all, it's not like either of them will care what someone else thinks of them off the court.

And clearly Hoshiumi was willing to beat up anyone who wanted to ruin the environment he had with his precious boyfriend. Hell, that sounded good to say that Kageyama Tobio was his boyfriend.

And even later, when they both found themselves on the same team. Hoshiumi felt incredible being able to face Hinata with Tobio next to him, it didn't matter if the orange haired one was arguing with his boyfriend. If he pronounced Kageyama's name, Kageyama would automatically give him his full attention and that was all that mattered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter at the same time as "Maid" SO don't be surprised if he mentioned it later, with nothing more to say. I say goodbye, leave comments that I appreciate you that encourages me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you later ~


	2. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama Tobio's hands were without a doubt his biggest draw both on the court and off it.
> 
> Couples: not established.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is a part of the story that does not have a specific partner but the center of attention is Tobio, enjoy it and see you in final notes.

If there was one thing that characterized the current Karasuno men's volleyball team, it was the fact that you could rarely find a quiet environment during practice. Still there were some days in particular where the team's mood seemed to lower its always high stamina levels, those days revolved around a single person: **Kageyama Tobio**.

While the freshman setter wasn't particularly loud unlike several of his teammates. It was normal to have Hinata screaming so that he will lift the ball for him, if he failed to hit it that would give rise to the screams of the jet reproaching his failure and they would quickly be involved in the jokes of the other members along with a warning from their captain, plus a worried look from the older setter. Even so, a collective surprise struck everyone on a common day of practice, Kageyama's lifts had been quite lazy to say the least, they did not have the usual precision nor that strength and speed they were used to, however they tried to give all of themselves to make it work or at least until it was the turn of the little shrimp.

"Oi Kageyama! What was that ?!" he snapped loudly as he felt like that pass had fallen short.

Although that question caught everyone's attention, making everyone turn their gaze to what could be the beginning of a very annoying fight between the monstrous first-year duo. However that did not happen, causing looks of confusion at the imminent silence of the minor setter.

"Daichi-san, could I get a break?" he asked his team captain without looking up from his hands.

Those simple words completely destabilized most of them, Kageyama asking for a break? What was this? The end of the world perhaps? In all the time they had been together, the child had never requested a break, in fact he was forced to rest so that he would not over demand his body.

"No problem Kageyama, in fact we're all going to take a little break" he announced as he could see his teammates nod in understanding.

After those words, each one went about their own business trying to relax momentarily before returning to training. Even so, everyone was watching the youngest of all, waiting to see what was bothering him, the jet had been placed in a corner of the room at the same time he began to file his nails.

"Did you get hurt, Kageyama?" asked suga curiously seeing how his kohai gave him a calm look.

"No my nails just didn't feel right, They're growing a little faster than usual" he answered automatically as he continued filing his nails.

Oh .. that made sense.

Everyone knew that Kageyama used to take good care of him but he took special care of his hands not only by filing his nails, oh no. According to the aforementioned he had a care routine for his hands, who did that? But it made sense knowing that the youngest did not use tape to wrap his fingers unlike other setters they had met previously.

The routine consisted of the use of moisturizers, a regular nail trimming, adding that he used to file them to make sure they were in the right size. He also had a hand lotion which he used after finishing practice.

_"Do you have the hands of a God?"_

Hinata's words came back to everyone's mind in an instant, the comment had been for the big lift the youngest had given her but still Hinata claimed that in fact, Kageyama's hands felt like the hands of a God.

"Oi Kageyama! Let me hold your hands!" Tanaka yelled suddenly, standing next to the mentioned one who just looked at him confused.

He simply nodded in confusion at the sudden request, feeling quickly how his hands came together in a squeeze with those of his eldest, who could not help but gasp in surprise causing the minor point guard to raise a curious eyebrow at the particular reaction from him.

"Is there something wrong with my hands?" he asked the wing attacker bluntly, waiting for an answer.

"umm no .. Yes? .. Noya-san you have to do this!" he exclaims calling the libero with the palpable emotion in his voice, he cannot express the feeling clearly if he is honest with himself.

"Here I go Ryu!" The shortest of all responded excitedly, not taking too long to go where those two were.

Tanaka had quickly released Kageyama's hands so that the shortest of the three could have his turn to interlock their hands exposing the difference in size between his hands. Like the opposite, he was silent for a few seconds while his hands were still together causing slight discomfort to the least of all because of the sudden silence.

"Noya-san?" the youngest of all asked curiously as he tried to free himself from the hold of the shorter one, failing in the attempt.

"Kageyama, your hands feel so soft ~" he practically purred, placing his right cheek on the child's hands feeling the softness of them against his face.

The youngest of all's face twisted into a frown in discomfort at the sudden attention they paid to his hands, directing his self-conscious gaze towards the third year members trying to get one of them to help him at that moment. However, a voice interrupted the environment.

"The king does not bear that commoners touch him, sugawara-san" the blonde mentioned amusedly as he laughed slightly next to Yamaguchi.

"Come on, stop bothering Kageyama" Daichi reprimanded as he approached to first take Tanaka away from the minor and then proceed to try to separate Nishinoya from the younger setter's hand.

While with one hand he was holding Nishinoya from the collar of his shirt, the other was in Kageyama's hand, his mind stopped processing information for a few seconds as he released the libero directing his full attention to the minor's hands, leaving slight caressing him.

"oh it's soft ... suga you should come to feel this" he mentioned as he continued to gently caress his hand.

As soon as he said those words, it was not long before the aforementioned along with the other members of the team approached where they were with the intention of caressing the hands of the lesser jet.

"Handshake, Kageyama!" the platinum-haired man practically yelled as he clasped his hands with the other's. Although he also took care of his hands, it is not as if he paid so much attention to them, which is why they were slightly rough compared to the opposite, even when the youngest used to offer him his creams and sometimes even used to file his nails.

In this way, everyone had begun to interlock their hands with the minor's. They had even gotten to the point of making a competition to see the softness of his hands which had remained this way.

 **First place** : Kageyama Tobio, everyone agreed that they were quite soft without some kind of callus on them.

**Second place** : Yachi Hitoka, his hands were soft because her didn't play any specific sport but they were still slightly rough because she didn't take much care of them other than his nails.

 **Third place** : Nishinoya Yuu, literally rough but his nails used to be a bit chipped from constantly saving the ball from hitting the ground.

**Honorable mention** : Shimizu Kiyoko, Sugawara Koushi, Ennoshita Chikara.

After that, it could be said that palm shocks had become part of everyone's routine. Especially considering that Kageyama still reacted slowly to such situations, something similar had happened during the camp with Nekoma, after Tanaka was bragging about the hands of God possessed by his lesser setter.

Starting a ridiculous competition to find out who could have softer hands than him. Karasuno could have lost every game that day, but at least they had won that competition.

 **Outcome of the day** : Kageyama Tobio held his place as the king of soft hands.

In fact, it had been fun to watch as the captain of Nekoma was sure that Kenma could win that competition since he did not do much physical activity and took care of his nails to be able to comfortably play his video games, he had failed miserably after seeing how slightly worn the camera was. Nekoma's usher skin after spending many hours playing his Ps4.

Bokuto was the second naive as he showed off his sophomore setter with complete confidence, completely forgetting the fact that Akaashi used to use most of his attention on his captain's mood instead of his hands, they didn't have that excessive care. from Kageyama but they were still good enough to win second place out of all of them.

 **Honorable mention** : Lev Haiba, his hands are not that rough because he doesn't usually hit most pitches and his sister takes care of his hands for him.

After that the physical contact with the youngest of all Karasuno had increased a little more than normal, so it was not surprising that during their second meeting with Aoba Johsai the other first years they will look with curiosity as before starting a match, the Most regular players will take time to put their hands together with Kageyama's before finally entering the court.

"What are you doing now?" Kindanchi asked totally confused, drawing the attention of the other Aoba Johsai members who simply shook their heads.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to hold Oikawa's hands" Iwaizumi snapped simply as he got into position to say hello.

"oh come on iwa-chan ~ I know you want to hold my hands" Oikawa sneered slightly thanking him for being about to start the match otherwise he was sure he would have already been beaten.

It had been an extremely exhausting match if they had to be honest with themselves, but still Karasuno had achieved a victory against their opponents which would bring them one step closer to being able to go to the nationals. When it was time to shake hands, the two captains looked at each other for a few more minutes than usual.

"Good game captain, do Tobio-chan's hands have a fortune power?" he asked with a smile despite the comment being somewhat fierce.

"Are you saying that our victory was pure luck?" he replied with a smile, as did the opposite, feeling how the hand that wrapped his at that moment applied more force.

"oh no, how do you think? I just found it curious that they held hands with my adorable kohai" he quickly excused himself as he removed his smile, looking amusedly at the opponent's reaction.

"It's not your kohai anymore, you know? And on the other hand, Kageyama's hands are really soft too"he snapped with amusement as he let go of the chestnut's grasp, going to meet his teammates.

After that statement, the brunette went with his team observing several of them cry after having lost their last opportunity to have gone to the nationals. However, after that they went directly to a restaurant as a farewell to all of them allowing themselves to vent before the defeat, after several minutes and with several of them a little calmer they did not take too long to start talking about other issues in particular.

"Oh, Kunimi take my hands" Oikawa said with a smile receiving confused looks from everyone, especially the mentioned one who hesitated before doing so.

"What's this for?" he asked bored with the other's hands between his, noticing the small difference in size.

"The captain of Karasuno told me that tobio-chan had soft hands but my hands are softer, right?" I smile proudly at his own deduction despite everyone's confused look.

"Idon't know, I never grabbed his hands" he confessed as he lazily released the opponent's hands.

After that statement, everything was silent for a few moments as they finished taking their drinks but it was quickly broken by the team captain.

"Good! Our last activity together will be to hold tobio-chan's hands and see if they are so soft" he announced firmly, they couldn't be depressed so soon so it was best to create an activity to be together even if she was as silly as she is.

''Why not? I don't think they bother to do that" Hanamaki seconded, knowing the chestnut's intentions.

"It's true, they already beat us so you can't complain if we do this, right?" Matsukawa followed, looking at his youngest who were undecided.

"Even crazy madog-chan will go!" Oikawa exclaimed excitedly as they organized.

"It could be fun" Yahaba smiled as a tired Watari nodded at his words.

Absolutely all eyes were directed to the four people who had been silent throughout that discussion, they knew that Kyotani would go mostly to be driven by Oikawa but the real problem was his vice captain and the two first years.

"It will be our first and last departure to Karasuno, that's fine by me. Kindanchi is the problem" Kunimi replied as he looked at his friend who glared at him.

"I suppose it could be fun" I doubt his answer but it was the last time with his older, so that would be all or nothing.

After that statement, they all turned their attention to the last person who had not given a single comment about the crazy plan.

"Ah well, you guys win. We will go to Karasuno on Friday, clear your schedules" iwaizumi gave up knowing that he could not win against others in things like this.

So after those words the week had passed in a calm way while they waited for the moment of the intrusion to Karasuno, they knew that they had won against Shiratorizawa so they did not have to worry about whether or not they were in Miyagi, after that they had met several times thinking about the how to act and dress so as not to look suspicious when entering said school, they had finally decided that no matter how others dressed, the problem would be that Oikawa did not attract the attention of others. In this way, they had arrived at that place, being surprised when they observed three people waiting at the entrance.

"Where is Kageyama? This time Akaashi took more care of his hands and me too!" exclaimed the person recognized as one of the best attackers in Japan, Bokuto kotarou.

"come on bro, we have to defend Tokyo's honor!" the man who could identify as Nekoma's captain smiled amusedly if they weren't bad.

"Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, even though I've been taking care of my nails much more lately, I don't think I can beat Kageyama" the person known as akaashi begins to explain but interrupts himself after seeing the change of mood in both captains "however, Kageyama has been playing many games in that period of time so there is a chance of beating him."

However, the situation is so bizarre that they cannot help but let out a small laugh which is abruptly silenced the moment they see their hateful captain approaching that trio of students. Giving a collective sigh they began to follow him slowly, pending on what the third-year usher would say.

"Yohoo ~ I don't want to be intrusive but I overheard part of their conversation and we also came through Tobio-chan's hands."

At those words, the three Tokyo students could not help but look with confusion at the people who were a few steps behind the smiling brunette. The quick thought that they might steal them crossed their heads but they quickly dismissed it, the brunette had pronounced Kageyama's name very familiarly so there was a small chance that he was someone important to him.

"Really? Hey Kuroo, Akaashi! Did you hear that? You know it! So sir smiles, what are you from Kageyama-kun?"

It was no surprise to either of the two mentioned that Bokuto was the one to initiate the conversation, considering how outgoing the Ace of Furokodani was, those emotionally charged questions had lightened the atmosphere enough not to be tense and able to strike up a comfortable conversation.

"I was his sempai during high school, Oikawa Tooru but tobio-chan still admires me" he quickly introduced himself before proceeding with introductions to his team members.

While the introductions were taking place none of them paid attention to the fact that the volleyball club was walking towards them calmly as his facial expressions ranged from irritation, confusion, boredom. Without wasting much time, the vice captain of the team addressed Aoba Johsai's setter, dropping his palms quite hard on the aforementioned back causing him to give a rather embarrassing scream.

"Oww what! Mister refreshing-kun What are you supposed to do, break my back?" he complained loudly, looking sullenly at the third year setter who only smiled at such an accusation.

"It sounds interesting but Oikawa-san was saying hello to you!" he hummed in amusement before feeling the other members of his team being next to him.

Before someone could present a taunt to Oikawa / a reprimand to Suga. Everything was canceled at the moment when a very excited Bokuto dragged his second year student to compare his hands against those of the minor setter of all, taking advantage of the situation Oikawa pushed himself to stand next to both waiting his turn and In this way, he had started another hand competition, being the most uncomfortable of all. If someone had told Kageyama that he would have to hold the hands of the members of Aoba Johsai he was sure that he would have escaped somewhere instead of going through the entrance however now he was suffering from this whole bizarre situation and ridiculous.

He had compared his hands to Akaashi's first, complimenting the fact that his hands were indeed softer than last time, but the aforementioned responded to his words by saying that his hands were still just as soft despite the multiple games he had played. Corporal Karasuno, the next one had been Oikawa and holy god, he wanted the earth to eat him alive the moment he was he started to complain about how he could keep his hands softer than hers starting to mention leather products that he didn't even know that they existed until then. That would have been fine if he ended right then but the universe hated him, forcing him to hold the hand of all Aoba Johsai's juniors and sophomores. People that he didn't know except for Iwaizumi-san but that wasn't much better, and finally when it came his turn for his former teammates they were extremely tense to the point that he himself had forgotten how to breathe.

Today's Results:

**First place** : Kageyama Tobio, unchanged.  
**Second place:** Akaashi Keiji, unchanged.  
**Third place** : Kunimi Akira.

**Honorable mentions** : Hitoka Yachi (again), Yahaba Shigeru.

After that resolution, Aoba Johsai had offered to offer accommodation to the three visitors, ensuring that they would take care of taking them to the train station the next day, even though Karasuno really had no problem getting loaded. When the unknown about where they would sleep and in which house they could stay was mentioned, surprising Kageyama had mentioned that there was no problem in accommodating them in his house since there was no one but him being rudely interrupted by Oikawa assuring that he would take them home starting to drag the two black men.

"Yohoo, we have lodging! Kageyama-kun take my hand until we have to part!" Bokuto practically shouted excitedly, not caring much about the opinion of the others, starting to drag the crow usher away.

He was lucky that his house will be in the same direction as Oikawa's house because he was sure that he could not get rid of the Ace so easily, after some pitying looks at what he would have to face in a lesser way, little by little each one divided into their respective addresses without forgetting to exchange their numbers. What they did not expect was what would happen a week after that.

Oikawa Tooru has created the group " **pretty tobio hands✨** "  
Oikawa Tooru added Mr. Refreshing kun, Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi.

Mr. Refreshing kun: What is this, Oikawa-kun? :)

**_A group to talk about Tobio-chan's hands ~_ **

**_(・ ∀ ・)_ **

**_And please don't put ":)" it's scary coming from you_**

Bokuto: I like that! Kageyama has been giving Akaashi tips.

Bokuto: It is not like this? ╰ (* '︶' *) ╯

Akaashi: He has given me his routine but it is very specific to me, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto: Really? :(

Aakashi: yes, but based on it, I will be able to make a routine that suits me and achieve more favorable results.

Bokuto: That sounds great Akaashi! (≧ Д ≦)

Kuroo: Send me the routine Akaashi! I could make Kenma do it

┐ ('ー ｀) ┌

**_Well that was partly what he wanted to discuss but actually had something else in mind._**

Bokuto: Really? What is it? ಠಿ_ಠ

Mr. Refreshing kun: that face looks like you bokuto-kun (◍ • ᴗ • ◍) ✧ *。

**_I agree with mr refreshing-kun but that's not the point_ **

**_(ノ ಠ 益 ಠ) ノ_ **

**_Don't you think Tobio-chan's hands would feel great in a HandJob? I haven't stopped thinking about it for a week!_ **   
**_Aren't you curious? Aren't you curious?_ **   
**_(◕ᴗ◕✿)_ **

Mr. Refreshing kun: :))

Bokuto: ....

Kuroo: ....

Akaashi: ....

Mr. Refreshing kun has removed you from the group " **Pretty tobio hands** ✨"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing a +18 version of that but it depends on your reaction, any comment is well received✨


	3. Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Kageyama Tobio had accidentally become the baby of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~ after this will come the continuation of hands version +18. I'm leaving the boys' birthdays here.  
> Yachi 4/9  
> Yamaguchi 10 /11  
> Kageyama 22/12  
> Tsukishima 27/9  
> Hinata 21/6  
> Narita 17/8  
> Kiyoko 6/1  
> Daichi 31/12  
> Suga 13/6  
> Asahi 1/1  
> Nishinoya 10/10  
> Tanaka 3/3  
> Ennoshita 26/12  
> Kinoshita 15/2

If Daichi had known that things would end this way, he was sure that he would have preferred to withdraw the travel permit individually to avoid all that situation.

"Oi Kageyama! What does it cost you to let me see your form ?!"

Hinata's indignant scream filled the entire gym as the shortest tried to remove said paper from the hands of the jet, a few days ago teacher Takeda had given them travel permits. This form contained his personal data as well as a small questionnaire about whether they had any allergies or diseases that they would have to consider, he had finally given a period of two days for everyone to submit said form. Finally getting to the current situation, both his teacher and his trainer were not yet in the gym so they were simply waiting for the arrival of that pair.

"Oh, I'm older than you, Yamaguchi!" Hinata yelled excitedly pointing to the aforementioned form.

Said chestnut did not take long to look confused at the lower one, directing his gaze to the opponent's form.

"Oh that's right, you're even older than Tsukki!" Yamaguchi he commented excitedly while pointing to the blonde who didn't look happy at that.

"Shut up Yamaguchi"

"Sorry, tsukki"

The conversation would have ended there if it weren't for Hinata focusing his attention on the other two first-year members, firstly directing his attention to the blonde who jumped slightly in place at the sudden presence of the lower center blocker in front of her. .

"Yachi-san! When is your birthday ?!" he asked curiously, observing how said girl managed to calm down to answer

"I-It's September 4th" Yachi replied before Hinata's form was placed in front of his eyes.

"I'm older than all of you!" Hinata rejoiced at that fact showing the form that had a clearing.

**"Hinata Shouyo, June 21"**

Before someone could say something, Hinata's gaze stopped showing that touch, I was glad and then became completely tense, he knew the date of birth of the other first years except the most important person, he turned his neck in Kageyama's direction so fast that Yachi was nowhere near asking him if he was okay.

"Kageyama, when is your birthday?" Hinata asked softly waiting for a response full of arrogance telling him that he earned more however he simply ignored it while he seemed more entertained in deciding whether to take his box of milk at that moment or leave it for later Before that he slowly approached, there was the tallest one with the idea of snatching that paper from him, when he was close enough he stretched his hand in order to grab it, failing miserably at the moment when Kageyama moved his hand away by reflecting, looking annoyed on the contrary for interrupting him.

"Oi Hinata idiot! What are you doing !?" Kageyama yelled angrily while leaving a considerable distance between the two.

"I want to see your form!" Hinata replied in the same way, throwing himself back at that piece of paper. 

Quickly the two had started a ridiculous dispute in which Hinata threw herself towards the highest trying to get that role, in turn the jet moved to avoid it. Kageyama wasn't even sure what the hell Hinata wanted the form of him for but he wasn't going to lose for the world to that idiot, after a few minutes in which none of them gave in, it was finally the shortest who lost his patience.

"Oi Kageyama! How hard is it for you to let me see your form ?!" Hinata yelled in exasperation at not being able to get that paper.

"What do you want it for, idiot !?" Kageyama complained before he felt that form leave his hand, he looked at him confused at the person who had removed the paper from his hand.

Daichi looked tiredly towards the first year duo directing his gaze towards the other minors asking them to stop them, he could see how Yamaguchi and Yachi seemed ready to go but quickly Tsukishima turned to them with a mocking smile on his face, nothing good would come of it. The blonde didn't really have to do much, just hold the object in discord, receiving the confused gaze of the monstrous pair.

"Oh, December 22, the king is younger than all of us, his commoners" tsukishima teased with a smile receiving an annoyed look from the jet at the mention of the nickname.

"I won!" Hinata shouted excitedly pointing to the blue-eyed one who looked confused until he finally understood what he was doing the shortest.

"You are the oldest and you are still so small, how are you supposed to win?" tsukishima commented as he could hear Yamaguchi's laugh behind him.

Before they could continue arguing quickly, Suga approached them with a smile on his face, patting him lower darlings on the back of their heads before turning his gaze to all the team members.

"They don't have to make such a fuss about that, Daichi is the youngest among the third years and still he is our captain" Suga mentioned while pointing to the aforementioned who just smiled confused at the sudden attention.

"Suga-san is right! Ennoshita is the youngest of the second and even so he directs us" Tanaka provided that information before feeling a blow to his head at the hands of the aforementioned.

"That means that we will be the commoners of the King" tsukishima commented with amusement when he saw how the mentioned one looked at him annoyed.

Before the subject could continue to be carried out, they were interrupted by the entrance of the coach and his teacher, without wasting time they lined up, handing out the forms one by one. Both adults had sometimes asked a couple of questions about something they read on their sheets and then moved on to the next one, unfortunately for Kageyama the matter about his age had not ended there. The following days he had had to put up with the unnecessary attention to his person, if he wet his head to be able to cool off a little instantly, one of his elders would appear to offer to dry his hair and despite the refusal, they ended up doing it against his opinion. If he sneezed a little, he automatically had someone offer him his jacket so that he would not catch a cold, all that matter did not end there, in the group chat he used to receive messages about whether he got home safely, if he had eaten and sometimes messages telling him sleep instead of watching game videos.

" **✨Karasuno volleyball ✨"**

Suga: Daichi told me to stop bothering the minors but I don't bother them, right? ('-﹏-' ；)

Hinata: OF COURSE NOT SUGA-SAN! (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩ ___- ̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)

Tsukishima: yes

Yamaguchi: Tsukki! Don't bother us suga-san :(

Suga: thanks but Kageyama doesn't say anything yet: ((

_**I don't mind suga-san, I'm glad to have a more experienced setter to talk to.** _

Suga: awww Kageyama (ꈍᴗꈍ)  
Suga: Do you see this Daichi? You see it? I do not bother my minors  
(〃 ﾟ 3 ﾟ 〃)

Daichi: I see a lot of favoritism

Tanaka: I see a lot of favoritism x2

Noya: I see a lot of favoritism x3

Asahi: I see a lot of favoritism x4

Suga: these are setter things, there are no favorites. (◕ᴗ◕✿)

Shimizu: Favorism; Favorable treatment that is given to a person to the detriment of others who would also deserve what he or she gets or deserve more.

Tsukishima: The king is suga-san's favorite, we commoners cannot aspire to that.

Hinata: Your favorite is an idiot, Suga-san!

Suga: don't listen to them Kageyama, they're full of envy for not having a superior as cool as me ┐ ('ー ｀) ┌

Kageyama sighed wearily rubbing his eyes with his hands, he could see that there were many messages but he did not have much courage to see them. He just left it there, he normally responded a couple of times being unable to keep up with others. He used to talk a bit at the beginning of the conversation and then completely ignore all the messages, he sighed wearily lying on his bed giving himself the luxury of thinking about his new teammates.

The whole third year was nice, he felt comfortable with all of them if he was honest with himself, although with Shimizu-san he didn't talk much they were both the type of people who were fine being silent or just exchanging a few words, with Suga -san, Daichi-san and Asahi-san used to talk about setups to create better tactics and how to perfect their plays.

The second year was a bit more complicated, they were all kind to him but since only two of them were regular it was normal that he will spend more time with Tanaka-san and Noya-san, but still Ennoshita-san, Narita-san and Kinoshita-san were quite nice to him and made sure to keep an eye on everyone.

Finally it was his year, with Hinata he used to fight continuously but still he knew that this one would not let him, Yachi was kind to him, helping him to practice even if he had to give more time than necessary, Yamaguchi encouraged him when he performed a good move, he was quite nice too and lastly tsukishima, although he was always full of his sarcastic comments he knew perfectly well that this one would let him know his opinion instead of organizing something against him.

His first year at kitagawa daiichi had not been the best, he had blindly believed that his teammates were his friends, Kindanchi had made it clear the moment they met again.

**_"We were never friends"_ **

He had been the only one who confused things, both Kunimi and Kindanchi did not have to put up with his attitude, nor his yelling. He had naively thought that he could have led his team to victory, that he could be like Oikawa but the reality was far from that, the only thing he had achieved is that everyone conspired behind his back to overthrow him in some way, he was a king selfish. But thanks to that he had realized how he was acting, if they had not stopped him at that moment he would still carry all that frustration with himself, it was clear that it was not the best way to do it but he was still grateful, thanks to them he was currently together with his team and he was sure he wanted all of them to make it to the nationals.

He picked up the phone from him once more willing to give a little effort of himself to participate in the group chat but seeing the message notification quickly changed his mind.

✨Karasuno volleyball ✨ 670 unread messages.

Well, he had tried but he wasn't going to read so many messages, he mentally wished his teammates a good night by drifting off to sleep, feeling much calmer than before. He allowing himself to smile slightly at the thought of playing with them again tomorrow and the following days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support you are giving to the story and for your nice comments <3  
> Feel free to make any request you want, anyway if there are no requests, I will do what I want to do


	4. Manos II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .Oikawa's doubts about Kageyama doing a handjob are finally answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it normal for me to be so excited about this story? I really don't know, but I hope you enjoy it! I didn't want to get too long doing everyone's handjob because I saw it unnecessary, but from now on there are stories of one character at a time!

Suga sighed tiredly as he let his body rest in the comfort of his bed, he gave a sideways glance at his cell phone listening to the sound of new messages arriving.  
he took it with boredom as she noticed how he was added to the group that Oikawa had created, again. Although he was annoyed by the chestnut's insinuation about his little kohai, he had not been able to prevent that it would affect him a little and the hormonal part of himself made him rethink that idea in the solitude of his room, he quickly dismissed those kinds of thoughts to As he turned all his attention to his cell phone, the number of members in his little chat had grown in the last period of time.

**✨Setter's✨**

Oikawa: Suga-chan, stop removing me from groups! > :(

Suga: Then stop adding me to them (◕ᴗ◕✿)

Shirabu: Where is Kageyama? semi said this was a group of setters and I still haven't seen it.

Eita: Atsumu told me that, it's not my fault shirabu

Atsumu: Tooru told me! He came expecting to talk to Tobio-kun :(

Kuroo: This is not a group of setters, but it does have to do with Kageyama!

Suga: Tooru-kun is wanting to corrupt my little kohai:((

Oikawa: As if any of you hadn't thought about it!

Shirabu: think what?

Kenma: Oikawa-san mentioned something about Kageyama doing a HandJob with his ultra soft hands.

Akaashi: After that Sugawara-san removed him from every group that he created.

Bokuto: That's right! But almost everyone he added is setter, why?

Oikawa: I added Shira-chan and Ei-chan because I wanted Tendou's number but then I regretted knowing that they were likely to add Ushiwaka, things that happen ╰ (* '︶' *) ╯

Semi: I don't care what you do but because of you now I am forced to answer questions of a sexual nature to my minor. I hate you

Suga: He's a teenager, I don't think he's unaware of handjobs if you know what I mean (◍ • ᴗ • ◍) ✧ *。

Kuroo: So you admit that Kageyama might know the same? ;)

Atsumu: I feel that Tobio-kun is the kind of person who satisfies his basic needs and that includes the sexual aspect

Oikawa: Suga-chan can prove it!

Suga: What are you implying? Tooru-kun :)

Oikawa: Stop using that face, it's scary coming from you. I always tell you.  
Oikawa: But the point! You could just do a test zoom to see how he reacts and that way you clear my doubt.

Suga: Iwaizumi-san is right to tell you trash, I want to hit you, I need to hit you. :)

Oikawa: oh come on, if you do, I swear I won't bother you again. I swear:((

Suga: Okay, just give me time then by the way. Why are the others so silent?

Kuroo: I also wanted to support oikawa with the idea of him but you are scary Suga-chan, I don't want to see you angry. TT

Semi: I was busy with shirabu but Tendou-san grabbed my cell phone, he wants to join in to know how everything will end.

Shirabu: he also says that he won't tell Ushijima-san

Kenma: As long as this doesn't get to Kageyama, I don't think it matters who we add.

Bokuto: More people to talk to!

Akaashi: Somehow this is how we always end up.

He put down his phone after reading the setter answer to Furokodani, after the first time he eliminated Aoba Johsai's captain, he had created another group where he took the job of adding Miya Atsumu; Who by the way looked quite happy to talk about the youngest of him, as soon as the brunette raised the Handjob comment again, he did not hesitate to delete it again. The same thing had happened with the members of Shiratorizawa and finally there was this last group. He knew that his little kohai acted on his needs, if he was sleepy he would sleep, if he was hungry he would go straight to get something to eat, but he was not sure if that would even apply to other personal aspects of his life. .

With a tired sigh he mentally prepared himself for the next day, if he was lucky it would all work out. After all, the least he would like is to be forcing the child to do something that he does not want. With that thought in mind, he was quickly able to fall asleep.

He frowned in annoyance at the sound of his alarm reaching his ears letting him know that it was time to wake up and get ready to start his school schedule, he got up quickly from his bed as he left his room heading to the bathroom to begin to prepare for what would be a long day. After taking a quick bath and then brushing his teeth, he returned to his room starting to dress in his uniform, going down to the kitchen where his family was waiting for him for breakfast. Unlike what he usually would do, he greeted his parents with a smile and then proceeded to breakfast. Thoughts about what he would have to do today came back with incredible force, he hurried to finish his breakfast to hurry out. If he was lucky he might be in time to speak to Kageyama.

He watched with slight displeasure as the first-year pair was already outside the gym for morning practice, if he was lucky now he could talk to Kageyama himself before Daichi could find out what he was planning to do and ruin Kageyama's plans he.

"Kageyama-kun! Could you come over for a moment? I need to talk about something important" he asked with a smile on his face observing how the jet nodded to his request, however he received a curious look from the lowest of the three who quickly stopped paying attention the moment he heard the voice of Nishinoya.

"What's wrong, Suga-san?" he asked confused, looking at how the older of his face took on a reddish hue.

"You see Kageyama-kun, I need you to stay with me today. I have some ideas in mind that I want to carry out but it is a matter of setters, do you understand? Without Hinata" he explained as clearly as he could receive a confused look from the minor.

"mnm yes .. no problem suga-san, I'll tell Daichi-san and so he gives us the key to close the gym" he calmly commented before feeling the older man's hands on his shoulders, pressing lightly.

"No! .. it is not necessary, I will take care of it haha" he laughed softly nervous at Kageyama's gaze, without giving it much importance he started to walk towards the gym with the minor following him from behind.

Practice ran smoothly as usual not counting the prying eyes the first-year setter threw back to the third-year. As the end of the practice approached, Suga's nerves began to increase more and more, I waited patiently watching how everyone said goodbye to go to their corresponding classes, finally leaving both setters in the solitude of the gym.

"How about we put things in the warehouse?" Suga asked quickly so that he could break up the awkward atmosphere.

"umm yes" Kageyama answered quickly as he put away the balls.

Both of them continued doing their work of putting things away in complete silence, and then moving towards the dressing room beginning to wear their uniform. The older of the two watched carefully as the jet began to remove the clothes from him, he sighed to calm himself as he slowly approached the opposite, sliding his hand inside the jet's shirt feeling how his skin became bristled.

"S-suga-san?" he inquired softly nervous as he glanced at the silver-haired one.

"Relax, do you remember what I told you in the morning?" he asked as he gently caressed the jet's abdomen, placing his chin on his shoulder.

"y-yeah .. you said you would teach me some things" Kageyama replied as he placed his hands on the elder's, not knowing exactly what to do.

"I will do that, I will teach you a way to eliminate stress, if you are too stressed it will affect your physical performance and you could even get sick. You don't want that right?" he explained nervously praying to all possible gods that Kageyama believe in his words.

Although if he was honest with himself, it wasn't a lie at all. But knowing that he was proposing something unseemly to his little kohai did nothing to alleviate his worries.

"I want to stay on the court longer than anyone else, I can't lose against Hinata" Kageyama expressed seriously while lightly clasping the opponent's hands.

"Is that so? Well then I'll show it to you and then you'll have to do it to me. Okay? ㅡ Suga smiled as he placed a light kiss on the jet's neck.

The moment he felt the opposite nod his head slightly, he didn't hesitate to start stimulating the younger one, his hands gripped the opponent's hips bringing him closer to himself. His lips parted and then began to practically devour the skin in front of him, he gently bit the opponent's shoulders watching as the slightly tanned skin began to turn reddish at the attention of him. His hands traced a path to the jet's chest, giving main attention to Kageyama's nipples, gently pinching that area, feeling pleased with himself at the moment when his body seemed to react to his touch.

"s-suga-san ... Ah-ahmm .. I feel .. r-weird .. ah!" Kageyama moaned breathlessly as he clung tightly to the hands that ran over his body.

"Does it feel good? Kageyama tell me if he feels good" he demanded practically at the same time that he felt himself getting hard at the soft sounds emitted by the youngest.

He slid his hand towards the jet's crotch, clearly feeling the hardness of his member, inside him his hand between his pants and his underwear. He slid his fingers along the glans of the younger's cock, which was slightly soaked by the precum, stroked harder before finally wrapping his hand around the extension of Kageyama's member, starting to pump it slowly.

"A-ahm ..! .. Suga-s-san .. mnh .. it feels good" he moaned breathlessly throwing his head back.

It didn't take long for the hand that wrapped around his member to pick up his pace, sending shivers through his entire body. His hands desperately sought to hold onto a surface, he couldn't even resist long before finally coming on the older's hand, staining his clothes in the process.

"oh .. that was faster than I thought" Suga murmured somewhat surprised as he observed how the child's ears were dyed a reddish tone.

"Was it too fast? .. it felt very good and I couldn't help it, it's the first time I've felt this" Kageyama confessed as he tried to regulate his breathing.

He chuckled slightly at Kageyama's words and then let him go, watching as he turned to look at him with his face completely dyed red. Watching carefully in a particular direction, he followed his gaze which was pointed directly at his bulging crotch.

"Will you allow me suga-san? It's my turn to do it" Kageyama muttered with his lips pursed into a pout.

He nodded slowly at what was said by the jet as he sat down on one of the benches in the dressing room, spreading his legs to give him enough space for the child to place himself between them. Slowly the minor knelt in front of him looking at him unsure as he placed his hands on his pants.

"go at your own pace, okay? Don't rush Kageyama" he smiled calmly, observing how the minor's shoulders seemed to relax considerably.

After saying those words, he could observe how the minor sighed all the air that he seemed to be holding, sliding his fingers over the edge of his pants next to his underwear, sliding enough to release his erect member, the tips of Kageyama's fingers touched lightly his glans and that was enough for himself. He let out a sigh at that weak contact, Kageyama's perfectly trimmed nails tracing the length of his cock as he seemed to study the best way to take it in his hands. At the moment when he seemed more comfortable with the situation, the younger's hand completely enveloped his cock. Kageyama's hands were slightly cold which countered with the warmth of his cock, he unconsciously pushed his hips up to get more he contacted that soft palm.

"Oh my god, this is heaven. I'll thank Oikawa later."

He thought with joy, if he had to be honest the feel of Kageyama's hands on his cock felt much better than he imagined, long fingers without any calluses which kept a firm grip around his cock, a perfectly soft palm. which was molded around its entire length moving in a slow sway seeking to give pleasure in all its extension.

"Does it feel good?" Kageyama asked shyly as he increased the pace of his hand, observing the reactions of the older of him.

"y-yeah .. oh fuck .. mnhh .. it feels fucking good" suga replied between grunts, directed one of his hands towards the back of the child's head, caressing that area carefully while unintentionally tilting the his face close to his cock.

Kageyama's hands on his cock increased the pace considerably making him gasp with greater force, the ideas mixed in his head and he was not able to speak correctly to warn that he was about to come, he closed his eyes tightly trying to calm himself and be able to speak.

"K-kageyama .. I-I'm about .. Ah- ahmm! .." he opened his eyes quickly letting out a loud moan from his lips, he observed with disbelief how Kageyama had the glans of his cock in his mouth without stopping caressing his member.

And my goodness, that image was enough for him. In less than he wanted to admit, he ended up cumming in the child's mouth, watching in shame as a little of his semen trickled out of the corners of Kageyama's mouth, who innocently picked it up with his fingers and then licked them, making a face at the taste. .

"It doesn't taste like milk" Kageyama commented, giving the older one a confused look.

Officially this was the best day of his life, after a light laugh he did not delay in ruffling the child's hair with affection.

"Let's get dressed for class, okay?" he suggested with a smile watching as Kageyama nodded to his words.

They changed clothes quickly knowing that it was likely that they had missed their first classes, once they both finished getting ready, the older of the two did not delay in accompanying the younger to his classroom.

"Thanks for everything, Suga-san" Kageyama mentioned slightly embarrassed before entering his room.

Once the minor was out of sight of him, he made his way to his own living room with a satisfied smile on his face. He quickly grabbed his cell phone from his jacket as he opened a specific chat.

✨ **Setter's** ✨

Suga: Thanks for everything oikawa (◍ • ᴗ • ◍) ❤

Oikawa: Huh? Suga-chan what are you talking about

Oikawa: wait

Oikawa: WAIT

Oikawa: did you do what I think you did?

Kuroo: Are you serious? Details, we need details.

Eita: Isn't it too early for that?

Suga: Well, we don't have practice later so yeah. Was it now or never

Atsumu: And how was the experience with Tobio-kun?

Suga: It was glory itself, I could die right now and die happy ✨

Bokuto: oww. Akaashi I also want a handjob from Kageyama! : ((

Akaashi: I can't do anything about that Bokuto-san.

  
That had been a few months ago, because after talking about it a lot in their group chat they had come up with a way to get everyone to get a handjob from Kageyama. Planned by Kenma, they had agreed to have a Setter's meeting every weekend in groups of four people, that way Suga would accompany the minor to the meetings and after a certain time, he would leave Kageyama alone with the other two. . In this way they had established a somewhat peculiar order.

Kageyama, Suga, Oikawa had been the first group since the brunette had managed to convince the minor with the idea that he would teach him his floating jump serve.

The second group consisted of Kageyama, Suga, Shirabu, Semi, and Tendou. Karasuno's older setter had felt insecure about leaving them alone but in the end he had no choice but to leave them alone.

The third and fourth group were Kageyama, Suga, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, and Kuroo. They had taken two days in Tokyo so it was easy for them to match the plans with the others.

And the fifth group was the most chaotic, there was Kageyama, Suga, Atsumu and Rintarou. To the surprise of the oldest of all, Kageyama had attached himself to the other jet faster than he thought.

And damn, they were all sure that they would never forget the way the younger's long and thin hands wrapped themselves around their cocks, the softness of those hands without calluses that began a slow, insecure sway, timidly waiting to be praised for their work. His confidence slowly growing to the point where his mouth used to give light kisses on the glans, sliding it into his mouth sucking the head of his cock gently, anxiously awaiting the moment when his mouth would be filled by the foreign seed, licking the remains calmly while his face never lost that reddish tinge because of shame, despite having done it more than once at that point. And god, no one could deny the fact that they once had fantasies involving the jet doing more than just a HandJob and of course, that ended with a message box about to explode and Kageyama Tobio's name being mentioned alongside comments. nothing innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still undecided whether to do the next chapter with osamu or Lev, if I don't decide, it is most likely that I will do it with tsukishima. I keep doubting but at least I have an idea of what I want, thank you all for the love you are giving me to history. I love you!


	5. Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama tobio often has negative thoughts about himself.  
> Tsukishima Kei is willing to eliminate all those feelings from his beloved boyfriend, even if most of the time it is sarcastic comments that help his boyfriend realize what he is worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted something soft. Thanks for all the support the story is receiving! It updated fast since I usually write when I'm sad and well, I'm usually sad 24/7 so things of more than a thousand words come out. I don't feel comfortable writing short things, but hey. Enjoy your reading !!

Sitting on the bench with a towel over your head, the only thing you can do is hold your breath. His lungs burn with the need to release more than just a deep breath, he bites down hard on his lower lip stopping abruptly when he feels the metallic taste of his blood, he feels helpless. He was so close, so fucking close to winning but suddenly everything had vanished as easily as rain in an ocean. He raised his gaze slowly wanting to observe the other members of the team, the other setter of the team was there, occupying the place that supposedly belonged to him. His gaze wandered around the other members until he focused on two in particular, Kunimi and Kindanchi.

Just looking at them unconsciously formed a knot in his throat as he felt his eyes burn with force, he withdrew his gaze from that pair turning his attention to his hands, he intertwined them tightly trying to comfort himself in some way. His body trembled with helplessness when the commentator announced the victory of the opposing team, mechanically he got up from his place returning to the court to thank the game together with the other team members, it felt as if everything was happening in slow motion. He could watch the lips moving from others, but the sound never reached his ears. He didn't even look back at the moment when they had to go to collect their things to go back to Kitagawa daiichi, his body moved as if it worked on its own. He did not look at anyone the moment they got on the corresponding bus, nor was he surprised to learn that no one sat next to him on the entire return trip even though a few hours ago he could count on the presence of the captain of the team. The moment the bus stopped, he was the first to leave the place hurrying home, they were supposed to have one last goodbye as a team but that would not be with him, of course not. He would not accept apologies from those who did not give everything to win, and he would not apologize either, he gave everything of himself to be able to get where they had arrived, he let his feet take him to his destination, opening the door of his house. And for the first time he felt a stranger in her, the silence completely reigned the place.  
What was the surprise after all? He threw his bag somewhere in the living room heading towards the patio of his house, his parents had made sure to turn the patio into a volleyball court for their two sports-loving sons, as if that would compensate for the absence of him completely. His sister had gone to study as soon as she was accepted to the university, her parents of course would not accept that she study at Miyagi. They had said that Miwa would have to apply for Tokyo, he began to walk towards the inside of the court, positioning himself on one of the sides while observing the place with slight nostalgia, he could not prevent his hands from burning with incessant itching, he grabbed the ball close to him rotating it in your hands a total of two times before preparing to serve. He threw the ball upward before running lightly, giving himself enough momentum to jump the corresponding distance and finally hitting the ball hard, which hit the ground hard. Too far, that was the first of that night's sets and as the hours passed, it wasn't just the ball that fell to the ground. His tears fell from his face in the same way, one after another without stopping, he did not stop even when his legs began to shake with fatigue. Nothing mattered anymore in that instant, he dropped down hard on the ground trying to breathe properly. He turned his gaze downward and for the first time in his life, he didn't even care what state his hands were in, he could clearly feel his fingers prickling painfully. He looked closely at how several of his nails were broken.

"You have to take good care of your hands Tobio, that's what a good player does."

The voice of his grandfather resounded in her head, making her tears increase exponentially, he felt so empty in that instant. A few months ago he could still count on the presence of his grandfather, receiving him with a smile, waiting eagerly to hear how his day had gone, offering him to go out to the patio to practice receiving. That quickly transformed into Tobio going to see him at the hospital, his health had slowly started to wear away and suddenly he saw himself returning to a totally empty house. His parents and sister had returned to Miyagi for the funeral but after a few days they had gone back to their business, she couldn't blame her sister as he was basically forced to go back to Tokyo, but his parents just went back to business like it was nothing. .

He wiped the tears from his face with force as he returned to the interior of his home, he went to his room quickly sitting at his desk turning on his laptop. He updated his inbox waiting impatiently for new messages, he rubbed his eyes with his hands trying not to cry at that moment.  
There was no invitation from Shiratorizawa, he could see the name of other schools among the senders but not the one he wanted.  
The last one was from a few days ago, Aoba Johsai. Ever since he learned that his previous seniors had attended said high school, he had ruled it out entirely. His goal had always been clear, his grandfather had gone to Shiratorizawa and therefore he would also go there.

His life had been submerged in an empty routine since then, he was simply going to do his homework and never stopped going to the club, the difference was that he used to practice alone, he did not cry when he was told that he did not enter Shiratorizawa, he was ashamed of itself. Yes, but that only left him to his second option: Karasuno.

He did not think that things could change but they did, each of the members of Karasuno took it into account despite being a first year except the others of his year but anyway he felt comfortable with himself . They had managed to reach the nationals all together, he would have liked to spend much more time with all of them, to have won with them. Anyway, time had passed faster than he had wished, from time to time they all used to get together and his relationship with them had improved considerably.

Everyone except the bastard Tsukishima, he was sure he could strike a blow to his damn smug face and make it look like an accident. Their relationship was based on both of them trying to support each other, slowly and to the chagrin of both it was obvious that they were getting closer and closer, it was not even a surprise by the time their third year of high school, the same day that their relationship was chosen as vice captain. would give a 360 ° change

He had moved away from the other members of the club so that he could think clearly about everything that had just happened just moments ago until his meditation was interrupted.

"Oh .. his majesty is here" tsukishima commented with a smile seeing the blue-eyed setter standing in a corner of the warehouse.

"Go away" Kageyama growled loudly looking at how the blonde just laughed at his words.

"oh come on king, interacting with commoners won't give you a fatal disease" he chuckled softly as he approached the setter sitting next to him.

  
They were silent for a few minutes, their relationship had progressed enough that neither of them would really be bothered by the silence between them.

"You will not leave until I tell you what happens, will you?" He sighed tiredly looking with disgust as the taller of the two widened his smile.

"It seems that being named vice captain also made your neurons work again" He smiled in amusement when he saw how his simple words managed to tense Kageyama.

"You're a very insightful bastard, don't you know?" he complained knowing that as much as he wanted to hide things, Tsukishima would always be on the lookout for even the smallest detail.

"You even said "insightful". Undoubtedly the position must be yours, it is making you smarter King" he commented mockingly before placing his hand on the child's dark hair forcing him to look at him "listen Kageyama, if they chose you as vice captain it is because everyone agrees that You are the best fit for the position, they have confidence in you and who you currently are, instead of worrying about useless things like why they did it. You better focus on facing your new challenge with your head held high."

After saying those words, everything was silent again, both gazing into each other's eyes, feeling slightly dizzy from the other's presence.

"You're right, it's just my second time being vice captain. I already did it wrong once, but I don't want to be wrong this time. Not with this outfit" he complained as he observed every feature of the blond's face. He was very attractive.

"Don't worry, Yamaguchi will make you come back when he thinks it's too much, you're not alone. Also you have beaten Hinata, the idiot thought that he would be vice captain just for playing with the brats" he gently mocked the current Ace of the team, the shorter one had thought he would be vice captain since Tanaka had been and this was one of those who got along better with the minors but it turns out that the merits to be vice captain were different.

He came out of his thoughts the moment his eyes captured in great detail how the corners of the jet's lips rose, he watched in fascination as his blue eyes became smaller as his cheeks rose slightly allowing him to hear a small laugh . Oh shit, he was so screwed up.

He brought his face close to that of the minor, joining his lips in a soft touch feeling how the entire body of the opponent was tense rapidly, he waited a few seconds before feeling arms around his neck nervously. He smiled at that, sliding his own arms towards the narrow waist of the point guard, he moved his lips gently feeling how the opponent imitated his action much more timid, he hummed quietly and then moved his lips on those of the opponent with more impetus, they stayed like that for a few moments until finally the lack of air was present in his lungs, separating slowly with heavy breathing, his eyes met brightly.

"Well, apart from being named vice captain you were also named as my boyfriend. What do you think about that, Your Majesty? Of him" I smile with amusement as I see how he blushed abruptly trying to form a coherent sentence before kissing him again.

After several minutes of kissing, both of them ignored the prying eyes they received once they all saw them leaving the warehouse together and with their lips quite swollen. Anyway, nobody wanted to earn a couple of salty comments from the central blocker that would most likely last the entire time of third year, oh of course not. And his other friends didn't want the same either, so they all feigned insanity as if they'd never seen that pair.

Their relationship hadn't changed much in the eyes of others, they kept arguing like always, the teasing was still there pretending as if they were nothing more than clubmates, the only reason everyone could believe in their relationship was because of the fact that they had seen them kiss several times, not counting the fact that their eyes practically seemed to spill honey despite the fact that they were calling themselves a bastard or making an offensive comment to the contrary. Even so, the couple enjoyed their time alone much more, as at that moment in the owner's room.

"Kei .. Do you think we'll make it to the nationals?" he asked against the blonde's chest, closing his eyes calmly, letting himself be carried away by the gentle caresses of his scalp.

"We have a good team, we have improved" he replied calmly stroking Kageyama's soft hair, he mentally prepared himself to refute the avalanche of comments from his dear boyfriend.

"We will have to play against Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa."

"We did it before, we will do it now too."

"We will have to go against Date as well."

"We have also played against them before, plus Aone-san and Futakuch-san are no longer with him."

"Do you love me?"

"I do, I love you" he responded quickly to the minor's question, kissing the setter's head quickly.

His cute boyfriend had this particular habit, he would start talking about volleyball to feel comfortable and give himself the courage to ask something specific, first they were simple questions like; You can kiss me? We can do this? Always in the physical realm, feeling too uncomfortable to simply take the initiative, in such cases he would tend to his boyfriend with simple strokes of his hair to make sure he relaxed. After that they used to make the request of the minor, always pending for any sign of discomfort from the jet but in this last period of time, Tobio had started to ask only one question.

> **You love Me?**

He did not even take more than five seconds to respond, he would always respond quickly, delighting in seeing the flushed face of his partner. But that was not what he was seeing now, he could see crystalline eyes and lips forming into a pout.

"Tobio, do you like me so much that I tell you that I love you that you are going to cry? That's flattering" he joked slightly, feeling better when he saw how his boyfriend laughed slightly at that, hitting him on the chest.

"Kei, you are an idiot" he complained at what the blonde said, trying to separate himself without being able to do so.

ㅡ I am sorry for his majesty, but he will have to confess that it is what bothers him or he will not get out of jail"I hum calmly while placing the shorter one on his lap, placing his arms on his waist preventing him from leaving.

"And why would he go to jail?" he asked amused as he wrapped his arms around the neck of the tallest one.

"For having me so in love with you, Tobio" he replied feeling how the shorter one tensed slightly "Tobio? What happens? Let's go tell me."

He tried uselessly to look for the other's gaze but he clung to burying his face in the hollow of the taller's shoulder, refusing to look at him.

"Am I enough for you? Kei, you are so attractive and even your personality is cute if you try, you could be with someone better than me. I'm not even a big deal, I have a horrible personality and I'm only good at volleyball, why do you like someone like that?" he asked in frustration clinging to the tallest one.

Kei quickly stroked his boyfriend's back gently, he had learned that Tobio used to feel bad about himself longer than he would have liked. More than anything because of his mistakes before, having a very low concept of himself, he had received several confessions of love in recent times and the jet had not been able to avoid comparing himself with those people, in those situations Kei had assured him that he did not none of those people mattered and would have even joked about being royal property, getting his dear boyfriend to laugh a bit.

That would have been fine if it weren't for the bastards at the basketball club to comment on how Kei was perfect for their club, how he could get a cute and smart girlfriend knowing the science club was on schedule with theirs, saying all that shit in front of his boyfriend. Without speaking to him, Tobio used to be quite intimidating with his presence and clearly he had responded as kindly as he usually did.

"Can't you get the attention of the girls in the science club? Do unattractive people have to resort to these strategies? Pathetic, poor you but I'm not interested in doing that kind of charity "

Ah, he could still recall with satisfaction how the looks of the others turned sour at his comment. He turned his attention from him to his boyfriend, he didn't think it would affect him in such a way but he wouldn't let it bother him.

  
"I have very fine tastes, you know? What better than to have a king in my arms, a real beauty" he replied feeling how the minor raised his head to face him with a frown.

"Kei, I'm serious," he complained before feeling how the blonde kissed his lips quickly.

"Me too, I like everything about you. Your blue eyes that catch me, your black hair so soft, sport has given you an incredible body. Do you think anyone could have that flexibility of yours? Especially when .." couldn't even finish his sentence when the opponent's hands were placed over his mouth.

"Don't say that!" He complained before feeling how he was lifted with ease being carefully placed on the bed, with the blonde on top of him between his legs.

"Listen, Kageyama Tobio is the name of my boyfriend, the man I love and I'm not interested in anyone else, he may be a volleyball idiot but I like him that way. Do not question my tastes, because you have a rather peculiar taste too, basically I am made the poison towards everyone and even you sometimes, but it does not bother me as I am and above all I know that I am much better than any idiot who confesses to you, just like you are much better than everyone. Did I tell you before, right? My tastes are very fine, I prefer someone from royalty just like you, king" he cradled the jet's face in his hands, observing the blue eyes of the shorter one.

"I love you, Kageyama" muttered before rising slightly and kissing his boyfriend's soft lips.

Returning the kiss he couldn't help but his heart fill with warmth, no matter how many times he used to show his insecurities towards the taller one. He always managed to calm them down and make him feel as if he was the most valuable thing for him, that night like so many others. Kei would hold him in his arms, kissing and caressing every part of his body, saying how beautiful he was, how much he loved him. Making him feel so happy, even when the next morning he used to label him insatiable making him want to hit him, complaining loudly when not being able to get up due to hip pain, Kei would laugh telling him that he was just a commoner indulging in his libido desires your Majesty. However he would take care of him anyway, giving him light massages to relieve his pain, without a doubt Tsukishima Kei was a bastard, and he was so in love with that bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I think will be from Osamu, I'm still not sure :(  
> Feel free to comment what you think and if you want to see someone specific! ✨


	6. Miya Osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almas gemelas  
> Atsumu no deja de hablar sobre un tal Kageyama tobio y osamu está harto de escucharlo, cuando llega el momento de enfrentarse, quien diría que en realidad el tal "Tobio-kun" resultó ser su alma gemela 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the longest chapter currently, I want to clarify a couple of things about the brands that represent each one.  
> Atsumu has a fox / kitsune in most of the texts I found from Japan, they are guardians which is in contrast to the Whirlwind I gave Hinata. Is it something cute I think?  
> Osamu is a temple, the kanji for his name and his personality I think are a good balance of what he is and especially considering that clearly Tobio would have to have a king's crown.  
> I paid a commission on a story and it was totally worth it, so I was motivated. This story was planned to have 3,000 words but suddenly the number doubled hahaha  
> Well without more, enjoy reading and see you in the final notes ~

Osamu was sure that if he ever heard the name " **Tobio-kun** " come from his brother's lips, he would end up hitting him.

As soon as he had returned from the youth camp, the blond had taken the trouble to drain his patience as soon as he opened his mouth to speak; as usual.

"I'm telling you 'Samu! Tobio-kun is no big deal" Atsumu complained as he grabbed a packet of cookies from the cupboard, completely ignoring the sticky note that had Osamu's name on it.

"Who?" he asked indifferently as he navigated his home on his cell phone.

"Tobio-kun! Are you listening to me? "Samu!" He complained before seeing how his twin looked away from his cell phone to his, quickly placed the package of cookies behind his back.

"Are you eating my cookies?" he interrupted his brother while he looked with disgust as his precious cookies disappeared in his brother's mouth and he pretended innocence.

"No. But that is not the point! I'm telling you about our next opponent! You have to pay attention to me!"

"Well, he continues with what you were saying then."

He held back the desire to roll his eyes as he watched his brother eat his own cookies in front of him. He listened with boredom to everything that came out of the opponent's mouth paying attention to details.

This "Tobio-kun" comes from a school in Miyagi called Karasuno, which surprisingly beat Shiratorizawa. He is a prodigy setter but still he is good in all positions and apparently he is a good two shoes. He is a little slow to understand things, he seems to be six feet tall, with black hair and blue eyes. Information that he saw unnecessary but hey, he wasn't going to criticize his brother unless he wanted to hear him complain for another two hours.

However, that last piece of information confused him a bit. What kind of Japanese had blue eyes? Most of the people he knew had brown eyes, some black and in rare cases green.

[T / N: Basically I have not seen another character in Haikyuu with blue eyes besides Kageyama, correct me if I was wrong]

"Is he a foreigner?" he asked curiously, stopping Atsumu's speech from how his lifts were better.

"No ..? I don't know, he had a Japanese face" he answered with doubt seeing how Osamu stared at him hoping that he would realize something that he knew perfectly well that he would not realize unless he told him.

"You're stupid, you said he has blue eyes, right?" he inquired as he leaned back on the sofa, watching with amusement as the blonde looked a bit confused.

"Yes, I did. So?" he asked as he approached the sofa next to the brunette.

"Do we know someone with blue eyes?' he asked hoping that idiot Atsumu could finally get his point.

He immediately he could observe how the features of Atsumu's face went from confusion to surprise, from surprise to confusion and in that way he finally knew that his twin had understood his point.

"We don't know of any! That's funny" he admitted as he grabbed the remote control to change the channel, ignoring Osamu's gaze on him.

"Uhm, quite a bit," he murmured softly before kicking his brother off the couch, keeping the remote control. He wasn't going to let Atsumu take away his favorite show just to watch a replay of a game, a game they've already watched like ten times.

Anyway, for some unknown reason he hadn't been able to get Atsumu's statement out of his head. He unconsciously directed his hand to his right shoulder, feeling his soul mark burn slightly, if he was honest with himself. He was not the type of person who would be eagerly waiting to meet his soul mate, quite the contrary. Who claimed they were compatible? There were many factors that led to what a relationship will work, not to mention that it was painful if you got to be rejected by it.

Neither he nor his soul mate were interested in meeting. Atsumu used to tell him to take the initiative, just as he had done with his soul mate, but that case was different.

Atsumu used to speak with his soul mate from time to time, having some clear conditions.

•They wouldn't know his names, because the blond preferred to be able to recognize his soul mate by his bond.

•They wouldn't talk about volleyball, Atsumu's soul mate had said that if they weren't on the same team then they would be rivals.

•They would meet on the court and not in any other place.

Those were the three basic rules that Osamu could remember, although he was sure there were about eight more. He wasn't willing to spend his time memorizing them all, he had suffered enough trying to help create them together with Atsumu.

He unconsciously traced his mark with his fingers, a king's crown resting right there. As that brand grew and changed its tonalities, Atsumu had blurted out the comment in his first year of Inarizaki. While they were both in the locker room getting ready to go to their first club practice, a simple comment from Atsumu completely stopped his actions.

"Your brand is fading 'Samu!"

That was the first and last time that the impulse to write on his skin to speak with his soul mate, invaded him. He had pretended like it was nothing, but from that moment on. He would check his brand to check the state he was in, it had been a bigger surprise that after starting his second year of high school, his brand became much more vivid. He reaching the point of returning to his original tonality.

A red velvet crown, with gold details and blue jewels. His stupid brother used to be jealous of his soul mark when they were younger, arguing why he had such a "cool" mark if Osamu was so simple. He had hit him after that, ending in both of them being punished by his parents.

However that had made Atsumu write on his skin for the first time, Osamu at ten years old could not even understand what kind of person could speak to his soul mate and the first words he said were.

"Because I have a brand whirlwind? I wanted something cooler!"

Only people with a black water personality like Atsumu could say that, he was lucky to have a soul mate who instead of taking offense at the comment, complained about how a fox mark was not something very special either.

That had led him to a greater doubt, what would the mark of his soulmate look like? He didn't even know what his mark was on the opponent's body, it could be a fox just like Atsumu or anything related to himself.

Putting aside his thoughts, he focused on his favorite show, completely ignoring the presence of Atsumu, who to his chagrin seemed very focused on writing on his skin. It was tournament season, so he supposed his brother was eager to brag about going to the nationals for the second time, hoping his soul mate had passed by as well and they could finally face off.

"He says that his school advanced to nationals too! 'Samu will be able to meet my soul mate, we will crush them and he will see how great I am as a point guard, which will start our romance" Atsumu explained as he once again took control of Osamu's hands so that he is him will pay attention.

"Is that your idea of romance 'Tsumu?" Osamu inquired seeing how the opposite one spoke again about his romantic plans, completely ignoring the fact that he was not interested in anything he said.

That way two weeks had passed, two fucking weeks in which he had to listen to his brother talk about his fucking soul mate. He had nothing against the subject, but he felt sorry for him having to put up with the idiot of his brother and his talkative mouth. In such a way that the teams for the first day had finally been decided, they being the favorites to win the spring tournament against Karasuno.

"Let's go against Tobio-kun! I'll go greet him" Atsumu mentioned while saying goodbye to the team with a funny smile.

"He's very interested in this "Tobio-kun". Is he his soul mate?" Aran questioned as he stretched his muscles.

"He's not, he just likes to show that he is better" Kita interrupted while adjusting his uniform.

"How did you know, Kita-san?" Suna asked seeing how Osamu nodded to his question.

"Knowing Atsumu, it is more certain that he will presume that his soul mate is a talented setter but currently he just likes to tease him" the team captain shrugged while waiting for the presence of the aforementioned.

As soon as he had said that, everyone could observe the uneasy look of the blond who looked much more excited than before. Nobody asked why he changed, they were nowhere from a game and that was the most important thing at that moment, after beating Karasuno they could find out what was happening with Atsumu and his sudden state of emotion.

The moment it was announced that both teams would enter the court, an impulse from touching his shoulder hit him hard. Ignoring such sentiment, he steadily advanced listening to the sound of the spectators increasing before his entry onto the court.

He scanned the entire place before finally meeting "Tobio-kun". If he was honest with himself, it hadn't been hard to find. Especially considering how attractive he was, he was certainly quite striking.

As soon as he had started the game, he could see how he was not the only one who paid special attention to his rivals. Oh no, Atsumu seemed to pay more attention to the short middle blocker, he ignored that fact for later. He directed his full attention to the black-haired setter who had a few knacks of the devil, not to mention the precision of his lifts. He had shown that he could get the ball to his attackers no matter what position he will find himself in, as the game progressed towards its end several doubts assailed him.

How long ago did he play volleyball? What kind of training would he have? Would her hands from his be callused like Atsumu's or would they be soft? Had she met his soul mate?

That last question came to him out of nowhere the moment his launch with Atsumu was stopped, he could feel everything happening in slow motion. The ball was blocked and there was no one to avoid the impact of the ball against the ground but without a doubt what caught his attention was observing the soul mark on the jet's left shoulder. His shirt had slipped far enough to allow him to see what appeared to be some kind of tempera.

He completely ignored the fact that apparently Atsumu's soulmate was Karasuno's little blocker and also the one as he practically swore to settle for him one day. It had been a day full of emotions, which closed with Kita-san saying such moving words, there was nothing else left. Next year would be his last year, the last time he would play volleyball seeing how Atsumu would prepare himself to enter the world of professional volleyball.

Kageyama Tobio, it was likely that he was also like his brother and was aspiring to become a professional, he sighed tiredly without understanding why his thoughts were lost in that blue-eyed setter.

"I exchanged numbers with Shouyo-kun!" Atsumu yelled as he entered the room he shared with his brother.

"Did you ask for his number after we lost? You don't waste time 'Tsumu"

"Not so!"

"Oh no? So when?"

After Osamu blurted out that question, everything fell silent between the two. The dark-haired man's gaze quickly went to the opponent's arms, noticing how he was suspiciously wearing a sweatshirt even though they were at almost 30 °

"Did you write on your skin to ask for his number?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes, now shut up 'Samu"

"Why are you blushing? Oh yes you did 'Tsumu"

Before he could continue making fun of the blonde, he threw himself on him willing to hit him so he was forced to defend himself ... And he also took the opportunity to hit the idiot of a brother that he had, anything would say that he started.

"We exchange numbers but Shouyo-kun only talks about Tobio-kun. I'm telling you 'Samu! He complains about it all the time! And even our first date will be with Tobio-kun!" he complained as he lay back on his bed, ignoring the disinterested look Osamu had at that moment.

"What do you mean by that 'Tsumu? Why would he go?" the dark-haired one inquired while trying not to seem interested in the matter, if he showed his interest in the situation he was sure that the opposite would drag him together with him.

"They lost to Kanomedai, Shouyo-kun had a fever so he's more interested in getting better. I offered him to go out for a walk to help him practice and he automatically mentioned that Tobio-kun should also go, since we are both outfitters and I just couldn't say no to him" he started to explain while covering his face with his forearm "he was without talking to me for two days so I couldn't say no. I'm weak before him, 'Samu."

Silence reigned between them for a few seconds, the blonde trying to relax in the comfort of his bed regretting the existence of him and the brunette in a thoughtful state considering his options, however the silence did not last long being the brunette who ended up with the.

"It could distract Kageyama and that way you are with your soul mate, 'Tsumu" offered casually, watching as the blonde jumped up.

"Really? Would you do it for me 'samu?"

Seeing his brother so moved by his words was something he didn't expect to see coming from Atsumu, he almost felt bad that he had a motive behind it. Almost.

"Yes, but in return you will do the chores for a week. Is it a 'Tsumu deal?"

He could see his brother look at him offended before nodding his head, almost flying out of the room with phone in hand. His parents were likely to let them go to Miyagi for a weekend, so they wouldn't have to worry about it. Being alone, he took the time to observe his arm, since they had lost against Karasuno he had reconsidered writing on his skin, gathering his courage he grabbed one of the markers that rested on his nightstand.

"There is always a time for everything, isn't there?" he muttered to himself before starting to write on his arm.

"These?"

Well, it was obvious that he would be there. In fact, why do I ask that? He could have said a simple "hello" or some other question, could you erase what he wrote? Well, what's done is done, he felt his heart stop the moment an answer was projected onto his skin.

_"I am"_

"That is good"

_"Yes"_

Oh god, what was he supposed to say now? He had his neurons working well unlike 'Tsumu who seemed to write whatever he wanted. Also his own soul mate seemed not to be very talkative but he was not very talkative himself. As if his soul mate could be feeling the same, he despaired that he himself could see how a new message appeared on his skin.

_"How does this work? This is the first time we spoke."_

"It is, do you want to tell me something you like or your name? My brother and his soulmate didn't say his names until they met, so I don't know if you want to say it or not."

_"Volleyball, I like volleyball"_

"Really? I play too, I'm an attacker"

re details about him. He was interrupted by a message on his skin that basically took his breath away.

_"Oh by the way. My name is Kageyama Tobio"_

Oh God he's great, he was sure it must be divine work that the boy who had caught his attention was his soul mate.

"Kageyama tobio Karasuno's setter right?"

_"Yes, how did you know?"_

"I am Miya Osamu, do you remember me?"

He didn't even know why he asked that, but a little uncertainty had suddenly washed over him as to whether it was good enough to leave an impression on the child. Considering that he was not the Ace, he was also not a talented blocker aside from the fact that his brother used to stand out more than he despite having the same skill level. Normally he wouldn't worry about his volleyball performance but not knowing how someone else saw him, especially his soul mate who seemed to be obsessed with volleyball made him slightly nervous.

_"I remember you, you were very good. Not just anyone could do our quick attack after seeing it a few times."_

His face heated without his wanting it, just reading Kageyama praising him felt good, in a way.

"Why are you smiling? That's unusual of you 'Samu" asked Atsumu as he appeared in the room looking at him confused.

"Nothing in particular, I'm talking to Kageyama" Osamu commented indifferently as he stared at the blonde.

"But if you don't have her number."

"You didn't have Shouyo-kun's either"

"Yes but he is my soul mate ... Wait .. Tobio-kun is your soul mate!?"

"Yes, and soon it will be your brother-in-law 'Tsumu" he mocked the blonde as he returned to focus his attention on his skin.

"Tobio, would you like to go out together one of these days?"

_"With Hinata and Atsumu-san?"_

"Well we can go together and then we just stay the two"

_"Is it okay if we exchange numbers?"_

"Of course my number is 5XX - XXX - XXX"

_"See you soon Osamu-san"_

"Same here, Tobio"

Unfortunately for Osamu, Miyagi's bad weather had prevented his meeting with the Karasuno duo and he had had the misfortune to hear Atsumu's complaints all day, it's not like he didn't feel bad about it. After all, their first meeting had been ruined by bad weather, but he made do with the fact that his conversations with Tobio were becoming more fluid, ensuring that when the time came to meet in person, they would not have to grapple. with an uncomfortable atmosphere.

**✨Tobio✨**

**How was your exam?**

Tobio: I had enough to stay in the club

Tobio: Hinata told me that Atsumu-san invited him to Hyogo, for his date

**Is that so? 'Tsumu didn't tell me anything about that**

Tobio: Do you want me to go to Hyogo? I have no problem going to see you.

**You want to see me?**

Tobio: yes, is it weird?

**Not at all, it was just unexpected**

**...**

**I want see you too**

Tobio: Is it okay if I go?

**No, I will go to Miyagi this Friday. I want some privacy between us and I guess' Tsumu will want the same**

Tobio: oh that's fine by me.

**I will let you know when I arrive**

**...**

**Do you remember what we said?**

Tobio: yes, wear turtleneck shirts

**Any hotel that is accessible? Planned to stay a week, they will be remodeling the Inarizaki facilities**

Tobio: You can stay at my place, if you want.

**If your parents agree to that, they would be delighted.**

Tobio: It's just me at home. There will be no problem.

**So see you on Friday after your practice.**

Tobio: I'll be waiting for you.

**Me too.**

They had been talking for two months so there was no problem that they were alone, he firmly believed that everything would be fine when they were alone. His nerves fired at the thought of finally being able to observe the jet's soul mark, both of them had established the condition of not revealing their marks until they were alone. Osamu was interested in seeing Tobio's mark but Tobio was not interested in seeing Osamu's mark, he even he seemed very anxious on that subject.

He sighed tiredly as he got up from his bed, it would be better to start packing once and for all. There were still two days left before he went to Miyagi so he preferred not to forget any details and then regret during his stay with Tobio.

The following days had passed extremely slowly in his opinion, the wait had been terrible considering that Atsumu used to make fun of how he was so eager to see Tobio even though he himself was worse than him. Osamu had witnessed how the blonde had been cleaning his room insistently, he also took time to make masks on his face to be decent the day he met with Shouyo-kun. He also allowed himself to use some of Atsumu's face creams, he wanted to look good for his meeting with Tobio.

Looking in the mirror, he nodded to himself. He wore black shoes, tight jeans of the same color, along with a cream-colored turtleneck shirt, and on top of everything, a long black jacket.

"Aren't you very formal?" Atsumu asked curiously as he arranged his hair for the tenth time.

"There are not many things that go with this shirt."

"Makes sense, well let's go. I'll accompany you since I have to go buy a few things before Shouyo-kun comes."

Luckily for both of them, apparently Karasuno would have to remodel the gym floor so they could see each other much sooner than they thought luckily for him. It was a two hour train ride to Miyagi from Hyogo so they had agreed that Hinata would arrive 30 minutes after Osamu took the train to Miyagi, leaving him considerable time for Atsumu to go find whatever he wanted.

"Do you have everything? Don't you forget anything? Listen 'samu I don't want a call from you saying that you forgot something and interrupt my moment with Shouyo-kun. Do you understand?" the blonde explained as they finally faced the train station.

"'Tsumu, I'm not like you. If you call to ask me something, rest assured that I will not answer your call" the brunette answered calmly before taking his suitcase when listening to the woman with the speaker, announce the arrival of the train to Miyagi.

Both brothers took one last look at each other before they both had to go their respective ways, Osamu settled enough in his seat to take a little nap without first sending a message to Tobio that he had already boarded the train and would be in Miyagi in two hours, after having communicated his situation, he prepared to rest. He didn't know that he would have his soulmate ready for he so it was better to be rested for anything, knowing that his (soon) boyfriend was a lover / obsessed of volleyball.

He woke up two hours later when he felt someone move his shoulder gently, blinking slowly he could see the older woman who was next to him.

"We are already in Miyagi boy."

"Thank you very much for waking me ma'am."

"No problem, could you help me with my bags? My grandchildren have not arrived yet."

Nodding to the request of the kind woman, the brunette took the suitcase from him in his left arm while he took the two large suitcases from the woman in his right arm. He began to walk with them to the exit of the train, where once he left he left them on the ground looking for his cell phone.

"Do you mind if we wait here? They have to come pick me up too and I'm sure my friend could be of help" he asked the older woman who had sat in one of the seats in the terminal.

"Sounds good to me, I wrote down the address of my grandchildren for anything" she smiled softly at the kindness of the boy in front of her.

As soon as Osamu received a positive response from that woman, he did not delay in searching Tobio's chat to let him know his situation.

**✨Tobio✨**

**[• Share location •]**

**I am waiting with an older woman, her grandchildren did not come looking for her so I offered our help to take her to her house. It's okay?**

Tobio: uh yeah.

Tobio: I'm close to where they are, it won't be long.

Tobio: See you in a bit.

After receiving that answer he turned his gaze to the older woman who was looking at him curiously.

"Are you coming to see your soulmate?"

That question threw him off a bit, was it that obvious? He had no idea how a woman he hadn't known for less than 10 minutes was capable of knowing such a thing.

"Yes, how did she know?" Osamu asked curiously as he unconsciously directed his hand to his shoulder.

"It's easy to say, my dear Hayase was just like you the first time he went to see me in Hyogo. His soul mark was on his neck, I remember it well. It was a hot day and he was the second person to bring a scarf despite being at 32 °. Although I was also wearing a scarf, I still remember those times as if it happened just moments ago, our brands had such vivid colors. Especially when we got married, when our children and grandchildren were born. And thanks to all that happiness, despite his departure. My brand of soul continues to shine as bright as the first day he confessed his love to me."

"That's very cute" commented a voice alien to the brunette and the older woman.

Osamu turned quickly looking at the person who had said such a comment, the moment his own black eyes made contact with those blue eyes he felt his pulse accelerate without him being able to avoid it, Tobio's face maintained a serene and relaxed expression .

"Cute, it's very cute" the older woman commented as she looked at the boy's features in front of her, the most remarkable thing of all was his blue eyes.

"Yes, it is" Osamu agreed before the woman's comment without thinking too much about her words, observing with fascination how the child's face acquired a reddish hue.

"T-Thanks .."Tobio mumbled softly while trying not to look at the brunette, concentrating his attention on the woman next to him "Where does he have to go?"

At that question, the woman laughed softly at the sorry young man. Giving him a small piece of paper with the address that her grandchildren had sent him, the raven haired man did not take long to take it with a slight nod of his head in gratitude as he began to read the small piece of paper. [I have no imagination to come up with a name for this cute lady, so you are free to imagine what her name is]

"Oh .. it's close to my house, it's a 15 minute walk."

"Really? So come on, I don't want to take away any more time alone" the woman replied excitedly as he slowly got to her feet.

At that, both young men grabbed the older woman's suitcases as they began to walk being guided by the jet. Within the course of 15 minutes, they had managed to engage in a quite pleasant conversation in which the topic of conversation was about the anecdotes of the kind woman. In this way they quickly arrived at the woman's home, where her grandchildren received her worried when they saw him. Apparently they had confused the arrival time of their grandmother, thinking that there were still two hours to go to look for her. Gently saying goodbye to them, the two of them set out for the jet's home.

"I thought you said your house was nearby" Osamu commented, observing how they had been walking for 20 minutes.

"Is it close? I usually run an hour every morning" he commented confused before stopping at a specific house, which stood out as being bigger than the others.

The younger of the two opened the door of the house allowing the two to enter, first the chestnut tree and then the jet, who closed the door behind him.

"We are alone at home. Do you want something to eat?" Kageyama asked as he headed towards the kitchen, stopping abruptly the moment the chestnut's arms wrapped around his waist.

"I can think of something in particular. Do you know what I mean?" he murmured softly while resting his chin on the jet's shoulder.

"No? Well, we can do whatever you want."

Seeing the jet's totally confused gaze was enough to make him weak. His right hand gripped the waist of the shorter while his left hand felt its way to the collar of his shirt, feeling how the body of the other trembled slightly.

"O-Osamu-san...?"

"Tobio, can I see your mark?" he asked softly while leaving soft caresses on the child's waist.

"Y-Yes .. you can" he replied nervously as he leaned against the chestnut's chest.

With the jet's permission, he slowly lifted the shirt from the bottom until he was finally able to remove it completely. He gently placed the garment on the living room sofa, directed his hands towards his own shirt but was interrupted by the minor's hands stopping his actions.

"O-Osamu-san ... I don't want to see your mark" he murmured as he rested his face on the chestnut's chest, allowing him to see his mark at the tallest.

A temple, Tobio's mark was a temple which had a reddish-cobré color. It turned out to be very charming and in a way, it matched perfectly with the crown on his shoulder. Hearing the words of the minor, it did not take too long to embrace the waist of the shorter, gently bringing him closer to himself.

"Why not? There is something wrong?."

He could see how his little one tensed slightly at the question, stuttering a couple of times unintelligible words giving a deep sigh before speaking again.

"I'm scared to know what it is, I'm scared that there's a crown on your shoulder Osamu-san .." he replied quickly, refusing to look at Osamu's face.

Silence settled in the room a few seconds before the brunette gently kissed the head of the shorter.

"It's a crown Tobio, I have no idea why you're scared but I'm not going anywhere, unless you ask me of course" he started to say, gently stroking the child's hair "but until you tell me clearly that you want me to I leave your life, I refuse to leave and leave you. No matter what happens, I am going to love you and not just because you are my soulmate, but because of the fact that I am in love with what I have come to know about you."

"Do you love me?" Tobio asked, looking up from him to focus on the opposite.

"I love you Tobio, do you want to see my brand?" he asked again, smiling slightly the moment Tobio nodded to his question.

He separated himself from the other's body long enough to take off his own shirt, remaining in his place, waiting quietly for the jet to take the initiative. Slowly he was able to observe how Tobio doubted whether to approach him or not. Finally he let out a sigh before approaching Osamu, he gently slid his hands to place them on the chestnut's shoulders, he brought his face closer to that area, clearly observing that crown of such vivid colors.

"It's a crown" he murmured to himself before feeling Osamu's arms wrap around his waist.

"She is, she's pretty, don't you think?" he commented calmly as he rested his chin on his jet neck.

"Yes .. but I prefer the temple that is on my shoulder Osamu-san" he replied softly while imitating the action of the chestnut.

They both stayed that way, hugging each other shirtless in the middle of the living room. Without a doubt it was a somewhat peculiar scene but at that moment, the only thing that mattered to both of them was maintaining physical contact.

"Do you want to eat something? Then I want to lift up for you, Osamu-san" Tobio asked without pretending to want to separate from the other.

"I suppose that instead of a patio, you have a mini volleyball court, or was I wrong?"

".. Am I that obvious?"

At the jet's pained gaze, Osamu couldn't help laughing slightly. Since Tobio's house was open-concept, he could make out the sliding glass doors that clearly displayed a volleyball net. He supposed Tobio's parents earned enough to give such a thing to his son.

"It was a joke Tobio, as soon as I could see the net in the courtyard" he replied before joining his lips with those of the opponent in a quick contact.

He smiled when he saw how said jet began to stammer unintelligible things at the same time that his cheeks were dyed red, before he could apologize for taking the shorter by surprise, Kageyama imitated his gesture, joining his lips in a longer kiss.

"I win, mine lasted more" the Karasuno setter boasted, smiling slightly.

"Do you think so? Well, we'll have to check who will win" the Inarizaki attacker commented before assaulting the child's lips.

Food had become a secondary theme, at that moment the only thing that was in his thoughts was to see who kept their lips together the longest. Quickly those kisses were increasing their intensity, bringing heat to all parts of the body of each one. The gentle touches became hands eager to explore the opponent's body.

Osamu's lips seemed much more interested in exploring every part of Tobio, sliding kisses and bites to the exposed skin before him. Kageyama's soft gasps were only stimulating his senses, which practically demanded more physical contact, both of them staggered toward the large sofa in the living room, dropping onto said furniture.

"Is it okay if we go further?" inquired the brunette with an agitated voice trying to catch his breath.

"Y-Yes .. if it's with Osamu-san .. that's fine by me" the jet replied quickly before luring the older one towards him, starting a new kissing game.

The older of both was placed between the legs of the opposite, his lips at no time left those of the minor. His hands traveled up Tobio's slender figure, from that small, thin waist, up to that slightly worked abdomen. His lips began to trace a path of kisses from the marked jaw of the jet, passing through his neck to his clavicles where he made sure to leave some marks, his lips continued to descend gently until they came into contact with one of the already erect nipples of this. He took it gently between his teeth, offering soft bites and then introducing it into his mouth, passing his wet tongue through that sensitive part of the child which opened his mouth slightly expressing his joy at the action based on charming sounds, the soft hands of this they clung to osamu's hair and shoulders, keeping him close to them and preventing him from wandering away.

The instant one of the chestnut's hands went to the lower body of the shorter, the doorbell of the residence was heard loudly as well as the insistent knocks on the door. The environment was cut abruptly by those insistent sounds by whoever was outside.

"Were you expecting visitors?" Osamu asked curiously as he walked away from the opposite, he grabbed his suitcase, opening it and thus taking out two lighter shirts, one for him and the other for Tobio.

"No .. I was just waiting for you" Tobio replied confused as he put on the shirt that the tallest offered him.

Once both of them arranged said garment on their bodies, they calmly went to the door looking to find out who was supposed to be interrupting their time alone. The jet opened the door quickly looking confused at the people in front of him.

"Atsumu-san? Hinata?" Tobio asked totally confused when he saw that pair in front of his house.

"Yohoo ~ Tobio-kun ~ 'Samu ~ We came to visit ~!" Atsumu crooned amusedly while holding the little redhead in his arms.

Before Hinata could make an apologetic comment, the brunette pulled him away from his twin's arms. He placed him next to Tobio who had been in charge of grabbing the lowest of all by the collar of his shirt, once the path was clear of obstacles he threw himself on the blonde knowing that his parents would not be there to stop it.

"WAIT 'SAMU! I SWEAR I HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION!"

"I AM NOT INTERESTED! WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE I LEFT !? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU 'TSUMU!"

While the twins carried out their fight at the front door of Kageyama's house, said house owner was shaking the shorter one who was pale with fear at the gaze of the jet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HINATA IDIOT!"

Damn the day they both wanted to play a prank on Kageyama and Osamu. It made sense that they were both soul mates with that temperament that they charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter? Well I have a survey for you!  
> I saw Kuroko no basketball again and well, I came up with a couple of ideas.
> 
> 1\. akashi and takao as Kageyama's parents, who don't accept (insert member Aoba Johsai) because of what happened to their baby.
> 
> 2\. Alpha / Omega. Alpha breaks the bond with Kageyama, however she does not let him be happy. By writing negative comments on his skin, we bring a lot of angst, crying and depression in this chapter.
> 
> 3\. Kageyama has to dress up as a maid for her second year in Karasuno, the rumor is spreading everywhere and suddenly several people from other schools are eager to see that.
> 
> And now ~~~! The couples options ~
> 
> Basically whatever you want! Except for Osamu and Tsukishima, they may have slight moments / hint of feelings for Tobio. Did you know that I'm saving something special for Tendou? Kageyama and Tendou are my favorites, so I'm working on what I want for both of them :(  
> Well, with nothing else to say we see later~~  
> Do not forget to comment what you think, yes? Thank you (ꈍᴗꈍ) ✨


	7. Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama wanted to die in that instant, seeing several of his rivals on the court stare at him while wearing a maid outfit was the worst scenario of all. Yes, he definitely wanted to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I want to say several things (ꈍᴗꈍ)  
> First, change the first chapter and now you have a Hoshiumi chapter so basically this is double update (?)  
> Second, my PC got messed up so I'm basically using my cell phone and it's running very slow.: (((  
> Now another thing. Kageyama's look is this.  
> https://twitter.com/lemon_kakete/status/863417309020303360?s=20  
> https://pin.it/49hJEoa  
> Well, no more. Enjoy the chapter and see you in final notes ~~ (◍ • ᴗ • ◍) ✧ *。

The bustle of his classmates woke him up from his dream, yesterday they had returned from having a practice match. In addition to staying extra time to practice with the new team members. He was in the middle of his second year and the absence of the third year members had been noted, everyone struggling to fill the gaps that had been left. Ennoshita-san worked hard in order to take care of the defense in the same way that Daichi-san did. Tanaka-san was in charge of assuming the role of Ace, seeking to pass the blocks in the same way as Asahi-san. Not forgetting that he and Yachi were striving to radiate the same aura of confidence that Suga-san and Shimizu-san displayed.

New first years had arrived which were quite good, the fact that Karasuno had reached the nationals last year had managed to attract everyone's attention, making the number of members in the club increase. While it was good news, it also meant a lot of work. Trying to blend in as a team was paying off to everyone's joy, he kept rambling on about the changes in his team until his concentration was abruptly cut off.

"Kageyama-kun! Are you okay with that? We don't want to force you to do anything."

He could hear a female voice speak to him, without paying too much attention to the stares of the others, he nodded in confusion seeing how all his companions seemed to relax at his response. He tilted his head in confusion at that reaction. What had he agreed to, was he okay with what? He raised his gaze to focus on the blackboard, the instant his eyes focused on the words written in that place his body froze.

> **Maid coffee**
> 
> **Main Maid: Kageyama Tobio.**

He could distinguish other people's names under his but that was not the important thing, the important thing was the fact that apparently, he was the "Principal".

He looked uncomfortably at his other companions talking excitedly between them, he pressed his lips tightly, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. He had already agreed to participate, they had asked his opinion and for not paying attention, he had not refused.

"I'm doomed," he murmured to himself before leaning back on his seat.

How bad could it be? He would only be wearing a suit for a day and no one would have to know about it.

He cursed to himself his words yesterday, if someone had told him that he would miss the start of practice to be locked in the school bathroom trying on the female uniform, he was sure that he would end up frowning with discomfort at that but life was complete garbage, because that was exactly what he was doing.

Following his custom, he had gotten up early so that he could run for an hour so that he could return in time to take a bath, put on his uniform and prepare a light breakfast. Once he was ready to start the day he started walking towards his school, he had left about 10 minutes before to make sure he had an advantage over Hinata and thanks to that he had saved that the shortest could see something else compromising.

Before he could go to the gym, I can see the class delegate as he looked with a slight smile on his face.

"Kageyama-kun !."

Before the voice of said girl who was calling him, he had no choice but to stop her walk watching as she approached where he was, carrying a large bag behind her of hers.

"Shinomiya san .. " pronounces the name of the aforementioned as a greeting.

Kaguya Shinomiya, had been elected as class president for the second year in a row just like the vice president, Ishigami Yuu. Although the second did it more than anything to be close to her girlfriend and that no other guy will try to get over it with her.

(Yes, well. Don't judge me! But if you've read Kaguya-sama's manga, you'll know why I like them together, okay?)

Kaguya had been uncomfortable letting the other members of the class decide who was going to be the main maid, she quickly decided to take matters into her own hands as soon as she heard the crazy propaganda idea from her classmates. . Who had suggested that in order to attract public attention, Kageyama would have to wear the maid outfit for a week.

She had managed to get the idea of Kageyama removed by wearing a maid uniform, but still. She was not able to completely eliminate the request (because God, apparently everything was for democracy and she could not against it, since her boyfriend was in favor of them. Since he himself had dressed in feminine clothes for the sports festival ) at least he had managed to wear something else instead of the official outfit for coffee.

" ..the rest of us took a vote and even though my vote was negative. The others won, so they decided that you would have to dress up as a maid for a week to attract customers .. but I managed to make it the female uniform of our school instead of the maid outfit! are you okay with that?."

Kageyama was slow to process all the information said by the little girl in front of him, he was infinitely grateful to his president for interfering for him. He didn't imagine himself wearing a maid outfit for a week, though. He would attract attention, but looking at him rationally he wouldn't have to worry.

If he avoided going through the halls of his teammate, everything would be fine. After all, the times when they usually crossed paths were rare. Being that everyone had lunch in their respective rooms. Except for himself, since he always went out to buy a case of milk from the vending machines.

"..No, it's fine." He nodded before moving slightly uncomfortable in his place, he looked away sadly before speaking again. "G .. Thanks for interfering for me."

He stayed tense in his place, seeing how the person in front of him laughed slightly before gently offering the bag that he carried in her hands. Still undecided on the matter, he accepted that object while he looked at the contents of the bag.

"..It is a female uniform, it is to be able to take your measurements. So he asked me. Could you measure it? So I can fix it and I would be bringing it for when you finish your practice" he communicated when he saw the look of confusion from the jet

" .. mm..yes .." he replied softly and then felt like he was being dragged into the school.

That way while Shinomiya waited outside the ladies' room, he was inside putting on the clothes given by the jet.

"Are you ready, kageyama-kun ..?" I inquired once he had spent a considerable amount of time.

"..Yes? .. yes! ... you can enter" he answered unsure as he looked at his reflection.

There was a wig wrongly placed on his head, in fact he felt more comfortable than he had thought except for the length of the skirt. Which was quite short considering his height.

"It's a bit short but after that, everything looks good to me. What do you think?" I ask, observing the opposite, he still had some details a little more, but the main thing would be to fix the length of the skirt.

The two jet men exchanged a few more words, about how to organize their schedules. Since Kageyama used to have quite a few practices, the two of them had agreed to meet a few moments before class so that they could fix the whole suit thing. After that he was finally free to go to practice, he was not at all surprised to see how everything was already in the gym.

"oh Kageyama, did something happen? It's unusual for you to arrive late" inquired Ennoshita, looking at his second year.

"No, the president of my class needed to talk to me about an issue" he explained without giving many details, he went to the dressing room to change his clothes and start practicing as quickly as possible.

Throughout the practice he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the intense gaze of the other club members, was it so weird that he spoke to someone else? He just didn't know it, but this only reaffirmed his desire not to cross any of them during the cultural festival.

After finishing practice, he rushed to collect his belongings while observing a girl in front of the gym.

"Ennoshita-Sempai! Could I take Kageyama-kun with me? We have to make preparations for the festival."

"No problem, we just finished practice anyway."

Before he could walk to meet Shinomiya, he was grabbed by two of his older ones joined by Hinata's annoying presence.

"Oi Kageyama, what kind of things are you organizing? A pretty girl comes to look for you personally. Shouldn't she be her the other way around?" Tanaka asked curious while giving slight sideways glances at the aforementioned.

"It's true, Ryu! You should have gone looking for her, Kageyama!" Nishinoya seconded as she kept her grip on Kageyama's neck, causing him to have to hunch slightly.

"That's right yamayama-kun!" Hinata's voice rang out loud, seconding the elder's words just to study the outfitter.

"What are they talking about?" he asked confused at the situation.

He quickly pulled away from the three feeling even more confused, ignoring the others. He headed in the direction of the exit, beginning to walk silently in the direction of the bathrooms. He is walking into the men's room which is cool with a "Maintenance" sign. Taking the bag that his partner offered him, he went to one of the cubicles. He got dressed as quickly as possible considering that classes would start soon.

"I'm ready" he muttered once he had the whole uniform in place

"Well, I'll give the final details and we can go to class."

After those words from the girl, he could see how she is adjusting the wig on his head. Then he just put some lip gloss on her lips, if he was honest he felt a little uncomfortable at the sight in front of him.

If he was honest, he had a certain resemblance to Shimizu-san but it didn't quite compare to the attractiveness that the former senpai had of him. Not to mention the fact that his frown didn't help soften the image of him.

"You look good, are you ready to go?" Shinomiya asked as she left the bathroom ignoring the gaze of the few students who were in the hallways.

"Yes .. I'm ready" Kageyama muttered as he left the bathroom, following his roommate.

The moment he stepped out of the bathroom, he felt several pairs of eyes staring at him so he tried to ignore that. He followed Shinomiya quickly, avoiding looking up from the ground. As soon as he was able to get into his class, he rushed to put his things in his seat.

The classes passed in a stormy way, his teachers had looked at him intensely the moment they had passed the list of presents and the moment his name arrived, they looked at him confused at his appearance. The class presidents quickly clarified the reason for his appearance and thanks to that he had been saved from a claim.

Everything would have been fine if it were not that in the middle of the first break, someone knocked on the door of his living room looking for him.

"Kageyama-kun, they're looking for you!"

Hearing the call of one of his companions, he got up from his seat taking care of his clothes. The instant he was in front of the door, he completely froze upon seeing his second-year classmates who were looking at him in confusion.

"Kageyama-kun? / King? / Kageyama?"

Those people in front of him called his name looking at him from top to bottom, he moved slightly in his place.

"What happened?" he asked as he avoided making any kind of eye contact.

Silence settled into the environment, it was a bit uncomfortable having them staring at him so intently. Before he could ask that they stop watching him, Yachi stepped forward to speak for everyone.

"You look so cute!" Yachi exclaimed blushing slightly at the sight in front of him, if Kageyama was handsome as a man. As a woman he looked completely beautiful, before he could continue to admire the least of all. He remembered the reason why they were in that place "Right! We have a quick meeting! Ennoshita-san said that we had to go to his class to give us our permits personally."

Nodding at the blonde's words, he started walking towards the third-year classrooms. He completely ignored the look he was getting from people (including his club mates, did he look so strange?). They hadn't taken too long to get to that place, where both the third and first years were there. The moment they turned to see them, he could see how they remained still.

"Kageyama?"

The setter's name was spoken by all the members of the men's volleyball club, observing how his second-year point guard had a different look than usual. Kageyama's face had a soft appeal but to think that he would look that way just by wearing a wig was something completely new. (The fact that the female uniform will fit so well was something they weren't going to mention.)

"It's to attract customers, I was selected by my class to use this for a week" Tobio laughed quickly as he saw how everything fell silent.

He completely ignored the others, taking the form from the team captain's hands but not before giving a quick "Thank you." After that day, things had been twice as complicated as he expected. It had become customary for Tanaka and Nishinoya to be near him to make sure that no guy wanted to be clever with him, he also felt very observed by Yachi who curiously appeared with his camera every time they met. The others tried to ignore his presence whenever he was dressed like that, but they still used to blurt out comments during practices where he could wear his normal clothes. The day of the culture festival had finally arrived, so he felt much more comfortable knowing that everyone would be in their respective classes too busy to go see it.

With that thought in mind, he stepped out of the makeshift dressing room in his classroom. They were five minutes away from starting to serve customers, everything seemed to be in order for the moment.

He had helped prepare some of the cakes for serving before being told to change into the maid uniform.

"Kageyama it's about time!"

Hearing the voice of the vice president of the class, he arranged his clothes for the last time as well as the extensions in his hair. He sighed softly going towards the entrance of the room, he mentally reminded himself not to frown but that was impossible the moment he had in front of him some people that he recognized well.

"Yohoo Tobio-kun!"

His mind stopped working the moment Inarizaki's setter's voice got ahead of the others, he could observe Atsumu, Yahaba, Terushima, Futakuchi, Konoha, Lev, Komori and Yachi.

Before he could ask why he was there, he was interrupted by a camera flash leaving him momentarily confused. He couldn't even make out who had taken the picture since they all had their cell phones in hand, he blinked softly before stepping aside to allow those people in. The first thing he had to do was fulfill his job. He hadn't spent an entire week dressed like that to ruin it now.

"Go ahead please, we'll take care of you all in a few moments"Tobio offered as he led each of them to different tables.

Throughout the day, he could feel his back burn with intensity at the look he received. They had stayed a considerable time and had even spent a good sum of money not to have to leave so soon. He pretended not to notice how they had all bought a photograph of Tobio in a maid outfit that was being offered as a souvenir and continued with his work, not suspecting what they were talking about at his expense.

**✨3312 3312✨**

Yachi: Got it!

Yachi: [insert image]

Bokuto: Well done Yachan! (◍ • ᴗ • ◍) ✧ *。

Sugawara: I wish I had personally seen my lovely kohai: ((

Kuroo: Did you have those likes Suga-chan?

Sugawara: oh shut up.

Futakuchi: I also got good photos, the koganegawa crush looks good in this suit.

Koganegawa: It's not my crush!

Tsukishima: yes of course

Kindanchi: yes of course x2

Kunimi: yes of course x3

Akaashi: Did you get a good photo? @Konoha

Konoha: Who do you take me for? Of course yes! But not everyone had the same luck ~~

Lev: I thought taking pictures would be easier but it's not like this :((

Kenma: I knew what would happen, that's why I asked Yachi to send me the ones I take.

Kuroo: Well thought out Kenma!

Komori: Could we share all the photos around here? Pass mine to the others in the U19

Atsumu: oh I know what you mean, Omi-kun was surprised that Ushiwaka wanted to see Tobio's photos. Pass my photos too and everyone went crazy!

Oikawa: Who doesn't? Tobio-chan was hot.

Terushima: oh man, I know what you mean. Kageyama's waist looked so good!

Oikawa: Do you think he was wearing lingerie?

Yahaba: If that were real, I would like a copy of that photograph.

Iwaizumi: I'll talk to you two later, you bastards.

Oikawa: oh come on, we all think that. Even Suga-chan isn't it?

Sugawara: Don't put words in my mouth, especially when my kohais are in this group.

Terushima: It's not like they're innocent. You know that would be cool? Tobio with a pircing on his tongue

Bokuto: Oh? Why?

Kuroo: you know what they say brothers, everything feels better with one of those.

Atsumu: especially when you do things other than kiss, if you know what I'm talking about.

Daichi: :))

Iwaizumi: :))

Daichi has eliminated Atsumu, Terushima and Kuroo.

Iwaizumi has eliminated Oikawa, Yahaba, and Bokuto.

Futakuchi: that was unexpected jsjsjajks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ~! Two things to say, if you want to interact with me on Tumblr my username is mirhope.  
> And the second, I come with 3 other options to choose from (◍ • ᴗ • ◍) ✧ *。  
> I thought about adding the ones from the previous chapter but I said to myself "Don't you have more imagination or what?" And it turns out that I have more imagination.
> 
> 1- Satori Tendou serenading his boyfriend (includes members of Shiratorizawa helping him choose a song) but kags takes the song very literally. Very soft and fun
> 
> 2- Suna Rintaoru won't let her boyfriend leave without kissing her goodbye, he uses his skills as a central blocker to avoid it. Soft but not so soft? Fun but not so much? Yes.
> 
> 3- Kageyama Tobio breaks his soulmate bond after learning that her soulmates are Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Crying and sad things, ok?
> 
> Well those are the options, I tried to draw Kageyama maid but life did not give me the talent to do it, so I confirmed with looking for artists who made Kageyama with a maid outfit and this was my favorite.  
>  See you next time and don't forget to comment which option you liked the most and how you thought the chapter.  
> Stay safe ~~~ (｡ ･ ω ･｡) ﾉ ♡


	8. IwaKageOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama Tobio broke his soulmate bond after learning that his soulmates were nothing more, and nothing less than Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? I have spent a lot of stress writing this chapter because as you know, my PC is broken and writing on my cell phone is very annoying for me, I am easily distracted. So after a week without being able to write due to being distracted, I decided to write in a notebook. Currently the Argentine economy does not allow me to buy a tablet / PC or something, so I decided to continue writing by hand. Almost 6 thousand words were 14 sheets written on both sides -sigh- Enjoy the chapter and see you in final notes!

Sighing for the third time, he tried to turn all his attention to those photocopies of text that were in his hands, he had to study hard so that his grandfather would take him to practice again. Taking a sip from his glass full of milk, he focused on those notes that had been written by his older sister, who had tried to summarize the themes of Tobio's books, books that he didn't read by the way.

> **SOULMATES**
> 
> What does it mean to have a soul mate? Although the concept of a soulmate refers to a person with whom you have a deep or natural feeling of affinity, the reality is different.
> 
> How does it work? No one is clear about the requirements or reasons that make such people "compatible" you could simply be walking down the street, and you could immediately find your soul mate.
> 
> However, not all soulmate cases turn out to be correct or positive.
> 
> Currently the world is divided into percentages.
> 
> 45% accept their soul mate.
> 
> 15% rejected or were rejected by their soul mate.
> 
> 10% are born without a bond.
> 
> 5% have more than one soul mate.
> 
> 5% decide not to form a bond and continue with their partner.
> 
> 20% are abandoned by their partner as soon as they find their soul mate.
> 
> In ancient times, people did not question the link. If fate had declared that they were soul mates, then they decided not to question that decision.
> 
> However, everything would suddenly change. It had happened in the city of Kagoshima, the capital city of Kagoshima prefecture, in the Kyushu region on the island of Kyushu, in southwestern Japan. On February 22, 1964, the case that would revolutionize the perception of soul mates was revealed.
> 
> It was about a couple, on their wedding day. The groom had found his soul mate, who had turned out to be one of the bridesmaids. Given this result, the bride along with her family, had agreed that the wedding between them would not take place, instead the groom's family had insisted that he marry her soulmate. Fate had acted just at the time he was going to get married, several had interpreted it as a sign.
> 
> In this way, the bride became a maid of honor and the maid of honor became the bride, after that the wedding had taken place quietly but the problems had begun.
> 
> The groom's parents had spoken about how his son regretted that marriage, that he did not feel any connection with his wife. Both had advised him that it was a matter of getting to know each other, sooner or later they would come to love each other.
> 
> After that, about two years had happened, on August 27, 1966.
> 
> Haruka Nogi. He had developed an obsession with her ex-fiancée, to the point where he was his wife. Nanase Miya, he had to turn to different doctors, seeking the help of a specialist who could save her husband.
> 
> However, on September 15, 1966, the day Haruka Nogi found out about her ex-fiancée's engagement, it was her breaking point. Not only had he built a wall with her soulmate, but he went in search of her previous partner. When the police arrived at the woman's home, at the request of the man's wife, who had a bad feeling, they had found the pair dead. Haruki Nogi had been estimated to have been the first to shoot himself, and Fukunaga Mao had followed his lead, determined that it had been a double suicide.
> 
> Since then, a protection law had been created. Law # 1618 which ruled that soul mates could not be forced to be together, after several years of research. It had been discovered how to avoid being linked, said research was carried out by Dr. Takehaya Shuu.

This research had revealed that the link was only activated if both people accepted the relationship, previously people did not question the choices that fate gave them. However, things were different, both parties could reject the link or simply one of them could reject it, that way the link would not be activated.

**"" Not because they are soul mates, it means that they will accept you, Tobio."**

He remembered his mother's words as if he had heard them only moments ago. The image of his parents suddenly appeared in his mind, he can clearly remember every important event that happened in the 11 years of his life, anyway he could not forget them even if he wanted to.

He was 5 years old when he met his father for the first time, he was at home waiting for his mother to arrive when they knocked on the door, knowing that his sister and grandfather were preparing dinner, I do not hesitate to open the door himself, meeting head-on with a tall, fit man. The whole man stood out quite a bit if he took into account that he had blonde hair, which he perfectly combined with those small blue eyes. Truth be told, he was quite tall.

Without wanting to, Tobio found himself excited at the thought of being able to grow as big as this man. How many glasses of milk would he have had to get thise? He shook his head slightly before turning his attention back to the person in front of him.

" Who are you? " he asked inadvertently, he quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

" I'm Natsuki, is your mother here? " he returned the question as he tried to look behind the little boy into the house.

" Mom says I shouldn't talk to strangers, I won't talk to you " answered tobio as he made a pretense of closing the door, being stopped by the blond man.

" I'm not a stranger " he quickly defended himself seeing how the little boy pursed his lips in a pout.

" If you are a stranger."

" I'm not"

" You are, I must not talk to strangers.

" I'm not a stranger, your mother must have told you about me, I'm Ushimaru Natsuki " he finally blurted out, he was feeling slightly overcome by the stubbornness of the little boy.

" No .. I don't know who you are .. " He was about to step on the man's foot to make him leave him alone but he could quickly make out the figure of someone getting out of a taxi. " Mommy!

Completely dodging the stranger, he ran into the arms of his mother who had just finihed paying the driver. It did not take long until he felt himself being carried by her arms, he tangled his hands in his mother's long and soft black hair, he placed his hands on said woman's cheeks, observing how her skin tone was a little more tan to Unlike her pale tone, the moment her mother's blue eyes made contact with his own blue eyes, he felt her cheeks light up as he felt her mother's lips kissing his cheek, a smile adorning her face.

" What happened Tobio? You should be waiting for me inside with your sister and your grandfather " he inquired softly to his son as he gave light caresses to the back of his little one.

" an unknown man asked for mommy .. But I didn't answer because you said not to talk to strangers! He says I know him! " Before he could finish his sentence, he looked to his side before approaching his mother, covering his mouth with his hands, as if he were about to tell the greatest everyone's secret. " But I don't know him!"

He heard the soft laugh of his mother along with a "very good tobio" before he felt his mother's body suddenly stop, her lips slowly erasing that soft smile to become just a line.

" What are you doing here, Natsuki? " she asked seriously as her hugged his son a little more tightly.

" I want to discuss a private matter with you, Nagisa " Natsuki replied, looking at the little boy, an action that did not go unnoticed by the young woman.

" Whatever you want doesn't interest me, we've already talked about everything we had to talk about.

Sighing at the attitude of the jet, he had no choice but to blurt out the reason for his visit before her left. " Narumi and I want to have a child! " he blurted out feeling suddenly uncomfortable when he saw the incredulous look he received from part of the woman in front of him.

She blinked in disbelief at those words, shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. She focused on the small presence in her arms. " Tobio, see he stepped inside, okay? Mommy will come in in a second " she asked softly as he placed her son on the ground, however the little one had other plans since he was hooked on her leg, frowning at the blonde. Knowing that his son would not walk away, he had no choice but to face the idiot in front of him " How does what you and Narumi want affects me? They don't need my permission, after all. They didn't need it when they separated from me.

" Narumi cannot have children, you know that better than anyone. We have been in different treatments but it has not worked, you know how much you want to be a mother. So we were talking and we came to the idea that you could take our son, we would pay you of course. You are also our soul mate, you are the best option " Natsuki expressed quickly before feeling his face burn from the slap he had just received.

" Get out of my house, I don't want to know anything about you, or about her. Never " Nagisa pronounced slowly avoiding raising her voice, he took hers in her arms, little hers, completely ignoring the blond's shattered look. he didn't even look back and just focused on entering her house, slamming the door shut.

Once he was inside the safety of her home, her gently looked at his son with a tired smile. " Let's eat Tobio, I made them wait a long time, didn't I?"

That had been the first time he had seen her father but for a while, the man had been doing the same thing as a routine. Finally his grandfather had intervened, threatening the man with filing a complaint if he continued to harass him. After that, everything had stopped abruptly until recently, his mother had brought him and her sister together to be able to talk to them about what happened with their father, considering that they were already at an age where both could understand the situation.

" The time has come to tell you about hers father " he observed from her to hers, her children sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at her with curiosity painted on her face. She sighed loudly trying to calm down so she could speak. " His name is Ushimaru Natsuki, we met during high school.

Going back to her freshman year of high school, Nagisa Kageyama had started her first day at the girls' volleyball club. he could hear clearly and slight displeasure, as her companions practically screamed with excitement.

"The captains of the men's and women's volleyball club are said to be dating!"

"Eh, really?" "Yes, apparently they are soul mates"

"Not only that! I heard you have known each other since childhood"

Before they could continue with her comments, the sudden appearance of the aforementioned silenced all murmur, leaving a tense atmosphere. he took a few steps ahead of the others and then bowed.

" It was not her intention to talk about her behind her back! he will not happen again " I speak loudly and loudly in representation of her companions who seemed to be about to want to run away from her, after her words several of them followed her example apologizing for her.

Surprisingly, her soul mark began to burn painfully so she pursed her lips, holding her wrist in hopes of stopping the pain. However that didn't stop her from letting out a surprised gasp as a pair of female hands grabbed her wrist tightly. She looked up from her, meeting quickly with a pair of brown eyes, which looked at her with an incredible seriousness, looking for an answer to it, she turned her gaze to face the male captain who did not take his eyes off her from the her own arm.

And in that way he had discovered that he was linked to Ushimaru Natsuki and Takehara Narumi, captains of the volleyball team respectively.

Naively the three of them had believed that things would work out, they shared mutual interests and in the short time they had been together, they had managed to create some kind of awkward friendship. However, the step to become a relationship was still very risky but little by little both captains had managed to get their lower grade student to accept the bond, without a doubt that had been the worst decision of her life.

The relationship had worked during their school years but the distance was obvious, being two years older than her and the factor that they had known each other since the age of 6 had been a key point in their relationship, since unlike both, he was they had met in less time.

Calming Kageyama Nagisa's insecurities about the relationship, it seemed to start to annoy the two older ones but still they moved on, ignored the problems and got married, the excitement to start a family had filled the hearts of all three. A year later, Kageyama Miwa was born (he carried her surname since the girl's father had not been present to complete the papers). The happiness she felt at having her little girl in her arms was inexplicable, yet Narumi and he hadn't managed to get pregnant.

In that instant she knew that things would not be the same, he was slowly displaced to one side while the two older ones continued trying to have a child of their own, the situation had been so tense that he ended up occupying a guest room. he endured a few months until she finally decided to put an end to that situation, she did not doubt for a second when he went to her father's house seeking to get away from her "soul mates".

he was welcomed with open arms, to her surprise, three weeks after leaving the house where he lived with her partners. They had come looking for her, asking that he put up a wall, apparently they had started to do treatment so that Narumi could get pregnant and until then, they apparently did not want her to feel the "pain" for the treatments he would have to undergo. And in that way they would form a "family". That shit what? Didn't her daughter exist? Did it have to be a son of Narumi for them to be a family? he nevertheless respected her decision, he kept it for two months until certain papers arrived in her mailbox.

Divorce papers, with shaking hands and her vision clouded by the accumulated tears in her eyes, he completely read the papers that had been handed to her.

That couple had used law # 1618 against them to request separation, several "proofs" were attached to that as to why their marriage should be annulled, just after that came a request to break the bond approved by both a judge and by a doctor specialized in these subjects, who considered that their best option was to terminate the bond to maintain the stability of their clients. he did not even think twice before signing those documents, days later he went to seek help to break the bond and be free from that situation.

That however didn't stop when Miwa was 7 years old, Natsuki would come to see her. Disgusted, looking for some affection, they both spoke and clarified the whole matter and for a month they were seeing each other as friends, Miwa was able to interact a little with her father and suddenly, what he had wanted had become reality. Natsuki's sweet words, talking about how the three of them could be happy, how a family had caused a great impact on hers, especially when he is, I do not hesitate to say "I love you". They had been together that night, after that the next morning. Natsuki had said that it was a mistake, that gave rise to her second pregnancy. One day in particular, Narumi had come to her, crying and cursing, Natsuki was coming after her trying to calm her wife.

" IT'S YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAD REJECTED THE LINK, NOTHING OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! WHY DID YOU SAY YES !? " he declared aloud as he tried to free herself from the grip that Natsuki was holding on her.

" YOU SAY THAT TO ME !? YOU CONVINCED ME TO ACCEPT IT, IT WAS YOU AND NATSUKI! " She frowned in annoyance at such defamation, turning his gaze from her to the blonde. " Say something!

he knew it, the instant both pairs of blue eyes met, he knew it herself. he would never be above Narumi, he couldn't replace all the years the two of them spent together. A soft.

"They should never bond with you, Nagisa"

he pierced her heart like an icy blizzard, the kind that signaled the beginning of winter.

And in that way they returned to the present, where both children listened calmly to the words of her mother who was smiling sweetly.

" That is why you do not have to be with someone even if it is your soul mate, the bonds are very complex but it does not mean that they are destined to fail. In my case it was but the story may be different for you, never close completely, the wounds sooner or later heal, yes? " he smiled before cradling his children in his arms, letting himself be carried away by the warmth they radiated.

He shook his head at that memory, coming back to reality he concentrated on the papers in front of him, he had to strain to enter Kitagawa Daiichi.

" "

Time passed smoothly and when he least expected it, he was in the gym ready for his first volleyball practice. I wait patiently and calmly for the entrance of the team captain, as soon as the door opened revealing a brunette with a spiky-haired black-haired boy. When they turned in the direction of the first years, his hip burned slightly on the right side, where specifically his soul mark is. He forced himself to keep a neutral face.

He could see how their faces distorted considerably, instantly starting to see around him so he tried to kill himself calmly and unperturbed.

After a few moments, both older men seemed to generally come out of the trance they were in. without wasting much time they had returned to normality as if nothing had happened.

" Well, we better introduce ourselves! " the brunette announced as he leaned over his partner " Oikawa Tooru, Third year and team captain ~ The grumpy person next to me is my mate, Iwa-chan ~"

Giving him a sharp blow on the back of his neck, he made sure to shut up the contrary " Iwaizumi Hajime, unfortunately I'm in charge of taking care of the idiot Shittykawa"

Little by little the others began to introduce themselves slowly, he did not pay much attention, until the gaze of the two older ones reached where he was, so he responded quickly, hoping that they will pass from him as quickly as possible, there were only three people left counting Likewise.

" Kageyama Tobio"

" Kindanchi Yuutarou"

" Kunimi Akira"

After the last boy said his name, the team captain pointed his finger at them abruptly causing him to feel slightly nervous about what he had to say.

" "Ka, Ki, Ku" " Oikawa crooned as he pointed at his three youngest, who cocked their heads in confusion. Seeing that he didn't get an answer, he had no choice but to explain his joke " you know, it's a joke because of their names

Feeling sorry for his soul mate, Iwaizumi had no choice but to try to save what little dignity he had left. " he is joking with his initials, just ignore the words " he lied as he forcefully patted the chestnut back.

Watching them interact, Tobio was sure of something. He could never be with them and if he did, he was sure he would end up being forced to break the bond sooner or later. After living in the same environment for two months, he had reached a decision. He would reject the bond he had with Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san.

He had researched what he had to do for himself, so it was time to put it into practice. After arriving from training, he entered his room taking advantage of the fact that no one was there at that moment. He lay back on his bed, putting on lotus composition, slowly closing his eyes as he put into practice what he had investigated.

To break a bond you needed to be focused, slowly begin to visualize a bond. Each side was different, they would have different colors and they would shine depending on how strong the relationship of those people was. He breathed out softly, letting himself be carried away by the sudden warmth that invaded him and he was finally able to see it, 3 ties intertwined with each other of a brilliant turquoise blue however one of them was obscured. He assumed that that would be his bond that united him to the two elders, he approached him without a hint of doubt while separating the bond from the other two, instantly he could see how the other two parties moved restlessly at the loss and then find themselves between yes, becoming one. He didn't have too much time to think until he saw himself back in his room, he could feel a soft tingling in his chest but he chose to ignore that.

" "

They had lost, Kitagawa Daiichi lost again against Shiratorizawa. Ever since he had rejected the bond, he had naively thought that he would have a chance to have his elders practice with him. In an absurd way he had believed that after that Oikawa-san would teach him his jump serve or even that Iwaizumi-san would agree to hit one of his raises, but no. He could even see them getting further away from him and that's why he was in this situation, he had come to see Oikawa-san before graduation to ask him if he would be willing to teach him his service but his mood was not the best, if not It was because of Iwaizumi-san I was sure that now he would be living with a pain in his right cheek. Although without a doubt he preferred it a thousand times before receiving the confused glances of his elders.

" Kageyama, did you know that we are soul mates?

That question said by the attacker, he was incredibly puzzled. But still, he nodded. he had no choice but to lie right now and if he did, he was sure he would be found out.

" Then why didn't you say anything? Were you waiting for us to offer to join you, Tobio-chan? As if you could be right next to us? That's very naive of you. " Oikawa tactically spat out the words in disgust, he could clearly feel the emptiness in his chest burning strongly but that didn't stop him from talking " We may have a bond but I would never accept you.

Glaring at the brunette, Iwaizumi stepped between the two willing to stop Oikawa's talkative mouth and apologize to Tobio if not he was interrupted by the latter.

" I know " he responded quickly, cutting off the chestnut's speech, observing how we go third year boys looked at him without understanding his words, so I continue to speak " reject our vehicle after knowing each other a few months, I am not interested in forming a relationship beyond the volleyball with you. If there is nothing more to say, I retired. With permission, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san " ending that discussion, left without looking back.

Staying the elders alone, nothing prevented them from crying freely. They would let everything out tonight; Tears of frustration for not having reached the nationals, tears of rage for losing to Ushiwaka, tears of despair for not having been good enough to reach further. But they would not cry for Kageyama, they would pretend that the pain and emptiness in their breasts was from defeat.

From that night they both moved forward as they always had, together. They did not look in Kageyama's direction once, even when the rumors of the "King of the court" appeared. They did not falter even after seeing how the jet was abandoned by his team, they hardened their hearts preparing to see the most deplorable state of the youngest point guard and not go after him. Still, he had selfishly longed for more than they could get, the Kageyama Tobio on the other side of the net was a new vision, something they would never have been able to see, in the solitude of Hajime's room they both had the luxury of rethink things that had happened. Karasuno would go to the nationals, having beaten them and Shiratorizawa.

" Hey, Iwa-chan .. " he called to the jet who was next to him.

" .. mnn ... What?"

" What would have happened if Tobio-chan hadn't rejected the bond?"

Knowing perfectly what his point was, Iwaizumi sighed softly as he glanced at the brunette " sooner or later the link would be rejected, whether he or we would have done it. Besides, we would have slowed its way, neither of us could have taken out even half of what it is now."

The atmosphere was silent again while they looked at the ceiling of the room, they had raised it so many times before. What would have changed?

Tobio might not have gone to Karasuno, maybe he would never have been called "Tyrant King" if they had done something to prevent it.

" I never knew what happened in his last year of high school. " Iwaizumi mentioned to break the silence.

" Nobody knows but I guess we can find out Iwa-chan " he suggested getting up from the bed energetically.

" What are you talking about? " he asked curiously before understanding what the brunette was talking about " oh don't tell me that you plan to go to his house, Shittykawa.

" Yup, that's exactly what we'll go to Tobio-chan's house ~

Just as Oikawa had said, they were currently in front of the child's house waiting to be received by someone other than him. It wasn't long until someone opened the door, revealing a rather young woman in fact who looked quite like Tobio.

" Excuse me, are you Kageyama Tobio's mother? " Hajime asked after bowing in greeting.

" Yes, do you need something? " he asked confused looking at the two young men in front of her.

The soft voice of that woman brought them back to reality. Oikawa went ahead to explain the reason for his presence " y-yes, we were Tobio-chan's sempai during high school. We wanted to know what happened in his third year, if it isn't annoying Kageyama-san.

Giving them a soft smile, he stepped aside to allow the pair to enter his house. " Sure, come in. Tobio recently returned from youth camp so he himself is now with his team catching up.

As they passed through the entrance, they were able to observe multiple photographs of the Kageyama family. Tobio apparently had an older brother, but no matter how hard they looked, they couldn't find the photo of the child's father. Finally in the living room they sat on one of the sofas in the living room.

" Well, I think it's obvious but Tobio's father is not part of our lives " he commented softly when he saw the inquisitive looks of the pair of boys, who looked at her embarrassed " but that doesn't matter, they come to know about the last year of Tobio, right?

" Yes, it's something we don't understand how it happened " Oikawa nodded to Tobio-chan's mother's words.

" It was suddenly, Ha Hajime agreed to his partner's words.

" It happened after the death of my father, Tobio's grandfather " he began to count while keeping a slight smile on his face " Tobio was very attached to him, since he was born he proved to be in love with volleyball just like him " he slightly pointed to a photo In the fireplace, where a newborn Tobio hugged a volleyball tightly " since he was young he has always been a hard worker so there was not a day when he did not go to train with him, but my father's health was declining and he couldn't continue as a coach, we thought that taking some time off would all work out ... but we couldn't do anything after that, Tobio was very into himself, I couldn't even get my son back to the way he was before, but currently it is as before! Being in Karasuno was the best for my Tobio, I am really grateful to them.

After that statement, they both felt their throats suddenly go dry. They knew that was the truth but it still hurt

" Thanks for telling us Kageyama-san. If I could not tell Tobio-chan that we were here it would be great, we don't want him to feel uncomfortable " Oikawa asked as he got up from his place.

" No problem " The three of them walked towards the entrance of the house but before they left, they remember something in particular. " Oh right! Do you know a certain Miya Atsumu?

" Yes, he won the award for best high school point guard. What about him? " Iwaizumi asked ignoring Oikawa's gaze when he said those words.

" This morning on Tobio's phone, it was ringing a lot so I answered in case it was an emergency " he began to explain before his face takes on a reddish tone " but as soon as I said who he was, he said "I liked it very much, I'm Miya Atsumu, I will be courting your son Kageyama-san "Then he wihed me a good day and hung up

Woo huh?

" We don't know him in person Kageyama-san, we can't say much about him other than when it comes to volleyball " Hajime apologized as he gently puhed Oikawa to prevent him from saying something out of place.

" Okay, thanks anyway " I smile softly as the two minors finally left the house " Have a nice day!

After being dismissed by the noble woman, they both started their way to the bus station. Tobio had moved forward without looking at them once, unconsciously the words he had said once came back to them.

"I'm also not interested in forming a relationship beyond volleyball with you"

How different would things be if Tobio had asked for his opinion instead of rejecting the link? The emptiness in her breasts was still there, because unconsciously they had expected the three of them to be together at some point, they had been attracted to him, by those blue eyes that looked at them with so much admiration but Tobio had been the recipient of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's insecurities had to choose, I reject any approach with the minor to avoid problems with the chestnut. And that had been his mistake, they had focused on both forgetting the third part and when they wanted him back, it was too late. They had never had a chance to reach Tobio and this time they would hed tears for him, the tears they did not hed when they found out about the rejection of the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to clarify something because of Oikawa's joke and then we go to the important thing, which is to decide on the next chapters.
> 
> In Spanish the vowels are written like this A E I O U but in Japanese it is A I U E O  
> In Spanish it is normal to have a vowel and a consonant, so it would be Ka Ke Ki Ko Ku.  
> When you learn hiragana, during the K * section it goes something like "か Ka: Kageyama き Ki: Kindanchi く Ku: Kunimi" the funny thing is that it is organized from youngest to oldest if you take into account the age of the KitaDai trio. Tobio being the youngest and Kunimi the oldest.
> 
> Now regarding the next chapters, there is the idea to continue the one of Suna, continue with the one of Tendou and add one of Kuroo. This is the schedule:
> 
> -Satori Tendou serenading his boyfriend (includes members of Shiratorizawa helping him choose a song) but Kags takes the song very literally. Very soft and fun
> 
> -Suna Rintaoru won't let hid boyfriend leave without kissing her goodbye, he uses his skills as a central blocker to avoid it. Soft but not so soft? Fun but not so much? Yes.
> 
> -Kuroo is going to support his cute boyfriend before the match against Aoba Johsai, to support him morally and other things;);)
> 
> I run out of ideas! So it would be good if they told me that they want to read about any idea they want to see about Tobio with someone about his decision.
> 
> Thanks again ~ his comments inspire me to write faster, so don't be shy ~ see you soon ~~


	9. Suna Rintarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna Rintarou won't let his boyfriend go so easily, he uses his skills as a center blocker to avoid him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, have you seen the chapter of part two of the fourth season? I'M EXCITED.
> 
> This chapter is by Suna and precisely her seiyuu is one of my favorites, Nobunaga Shimazaki who gives voice to Licht Jekylland Todoroki who is my favorite character from Servamp (You can see my boss right? Characters with blue eyes and black hair exist, and now I'm in love with them -sigh-) And Kageyama has Kaito Ishikawa! I like them a lot so I'm excited, writing on paper gets too tired so I'm writing on my cell phone again, basically I ended up silencing all my contacts for 8 hours to write quietly hahaha  
> Today's note is very long but I just had to say it, just enjoy reading and see you in final notes ~

If someone had told him that he would end up dating Karasuno's point guard, he most likely couldn't deny it. It all started with Atsumu complaining about a certain "Tobio-kun" that he had met in the youth training camp, then during the first day of the spring tournament he would mention it again but without a doubt, reality surpassed everything. Not only was the opposing point guard cute, but he showed how scary and demanding he could be on the court, after losing to Karasuno. He had met the cute blue-eyed boy in the bathroom. Without wasting the opportunity, they had exchanged numbers with the vague excuse of "wanting to improve" and after a year of being after the minor, the jet had finally agreed to go out with him. Which led to the current situation, his cute boyfriend wanting to get out of his new apartment and himself preventing him from leaving.

" I want to go " he complained as he tried to pass by the elder's right side but he was leaning blocking his exit, huffing annoyed at that " I hate you and your torso widened."

"Come on Tobio, let me explain," he begged while still blocking the shorter's escape attempts.

" And what will you say? That your body moved by itself and that's why you kissed Kita-san? That Atsumu-san dared you to kiss Osamu-san? " he began to enumerate as he felt his forehead wrinkle due to his anger but still he did not stop " The first time I saw you kissing Atsumu I believed you when you said that he was who started it, but it's hard to believe you now.

" I know, but you have to believe me, it was not my intention " he murmured before taking advantage of the opponent's distraction and catching him in his arms, preventing him from fleeing.

" No! .. now let me go Suna-san " he shook himself violently but still couldn't get out of the grip.

" Listen, let me explain and if it doesn't convince you, you can leave, yes? " He looked at how his little one -not so little- looked at him indecisively to finally nod, before that he sighed slowly before starting to speak " I was in something with Kita-san and Osamu but it was something more physical than anything else, we were two years of that way but after meeting you, I ended that kind of relationship and I just went after you, I swear, don't look at me like that " shortcut to the minor when seeing how he rolled his eyes at his words " however, it was customary to give them a kiss of farewell, since neither of us would, my body reacted to what it was used to but it means nothing to me

" Really? " he asked sarcastically trying to find his way out of the chestnut's arms.

" Seriously, hasn't something similar happened to you? You are so used to something that you unconsciously do it"

He reflected on those words a bit, if I saw him in a certain way I could understand what he was saying " The fast attack with Hinata, sometimes I forget that he is not by my side and I end up doing our throw without wanting to .. " I comment insecure remembering the times in that sometimes he missed placing like that in youth training ground or practice.

" Well, something like that happened."

" Didn't you feel anything?"

" Nothing, it was like kissing a wall"

" Have you ever kissed a wall?"

" It was an expression Tobio"

" Oh ... It makes sense."

" So ... " he began, observing how the minor raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. " I have an idea that we can do the two together.

" I'm not going to kiss you"

He let out a low groan at the refusal, however he would not do anything that the opposite did not want " Why not?"

" Because you just kissed someone else"

" What if I brush my teeth?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Kageyama looked away, still trapped in the opponent's arms " could be"

Before he could process anything else, he lifted the younger boy into his arms, who gasped at the sudden action.

" What are you doing!?"

" I make sure you don't run away while I brush my teeth"

He began to walk slowly in the direction of his room, ignoring the minor's light kicks, depositing the opposite on his bed before leaving there and closing the door of his room with a lock, he went to the bathroom quickly. When he made sure to brush his teeth thoroughly, after what would be ten minutes he returned to his room to find his boyfriend lying on his bed, calmly filing his fingernails like nothing. .

He slowly approached him seeing how he looked up from his hands, those pretty blue eyes staring at him.

" You're back- "I didn't even let him finish his sentence when their lips were already touching.

His lips were gently pressed, merging into a shy touch at first, he placed one of his hands on Tobio's face gently caressing his marked profile, little by little the contact between their lips became more hungry, slowly the hands of both they began to itch with the desire to have contacted the opponent's skin. They parted after their lungs demanded some air, both of them gasping for air.

Trying to regulate his breathing, Suna starred as the younger tried to do the same, his face covered in a blush that spread from his neck to his ears, humming to himself before placing his hands on the hips of the opposite. Delighting when he felt him tremble under that simple touch, he smiled weakly at it before drawing his attention.

" Tobio."

" What?"

" I love you " he murmured softly before kissing the other's lips, he didn't want to hear an answer. It was just enough for him that the child knew how he felt.

After his words, it seemed that he had ignited something inside Tobio who did not hesitate to increase the intensity of the caresses between them. His right leg was trapped between the elder's legs, he took advantage of its location to gently massage Suna's crotch, taking care not to make a bad move, he was not surprised at all when he began to feel a hardness beginning to grow between the legs. his boyfriend's pants. Without wanting to be left behind, Rintarou had preferred to pay attention to the upper body of his cute jet, his hands wandering inside the lower body's shirt, slowly caressing that soft skin. Tobio was in good shape, he could feel his abs not so marked, he gently traced his hands over the point guard's chest before finally directing his hands towards Kageyama's nipples, wrapping his fingers around one of them. Tobio broke away from the other's lips, letting out a choked gasp at the feel of Suna's cold hands against his chest.

" Shit, your hands are cold " he complained looking up, being greeted by the funny look of the brunette.

" The heat is concentrating elsewhere, you know?"

Suna cheekily shook his head down. Noting of course, Tobio's leg hadn't stopped moving at any time. Laughing at the sudden shyness of his boyfriend, he lifted the opponent's shirt exposing his chest, his lips traced a path of kisses until they finally caught one of the small buttons, he gave soft licks before catching them with his mouth, her teeth gently pulled off the. The gasps of his boyfriend seemed to sound more muffled, which meant that Tobio was trying not to be noisy, he avoided mentioning something about that knowing that the child felt uncomfortable in letting his voice out, at least when his caresses began

Slender hands tangled in his hair, tousling them but he couldn't care less. They both continued in this way for several minutes, Tobio stroking the chestnut's hair while still creating friction between his knee and his crotch, Suna would be lying if he said that he was not enjoying this, the fact that he did not let out gasps of satisfaction was simply because he was very entertaining in paying attention to the child's nipples with his mouth. His lips left the jet's chest aside before getting up and opening the minor's legs, placing himself between them, he received a confused look from Tobio at his sudden action.

"I don't know you're supposed to take off your clothes to have sex?" He asked curiously, he felt his skin burn with the desire to be caressed by the big hands of the central blocker.

" I want to try something new, " he shrugged before leaning down and claiming Kageyama's lips.

His lips came back into play, Tobio's arms wrapped around the taller's shoulders, letting himself be carried away by whatever rhythm he was setting. Knowing that the jet was giving him control, he took advantage of that moment to push his hips against his. He could clearly feel a surprised gasp escaping from Kageyama's lips, but before he had a chance to say something, he thrust his hips again, starting to give false thrusts between them, the jet's hips moved in sync trying to feel more. . Tobio's hands went to the tallest pants, starting to unbutton said garment.

" Are you in a hurry Tobio? Do you want me inside that much? " he asked in a low voice, feeling too good about himself to make the aforementioned anxious. However, not everything in life is as he wants.

" Are you kidding me? Basically I prepared for this the moment you said to come to your apartment " he rolled his eyes at the attempted dirty talk from his boyfriend, not that he won't heat it up but he was pointing it out. That is, you invite your boyfriend to your apartment, you tell him that they will be alone and that they spend the night together, all that screamed that they were going to have sex. In what kind of reality did Suna live? It's not like they can watch a movie, not knowing that Tobio gets bored easily in things other than volleyball.

" It turns me on when you ruin the atmosphere " he muttered sarcastically before letting out a laugh next to the jet.

" Just shut up" he murmured back before drawing the taller one towards him, initiating the contact between his lips again.

Dirty talk was not for them, Suna could say various bawdy things to him and Tobio would take it literally, he was hot somehow but it always ended with both of them laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. After that disastrous little talk, they went back to their mission: to undress the opposite.

It was not difficult for both of them to remove each other's clothes, being more than used to simply undressing without rushing or kissing in between, that would only delay things. Once they were both naked, the older of them did not hesitate to bring his hand to his bedside table, holding in his hands a small bottle of lubricant and a condom. Tobio couldn't help but snort slightly at the sight of said liquid object.

" Don't look at me like that, I know you got ready but I don't want to hurt you.'' he chided gently, he smeared a little of said lubricant on his fingers before placing himself between the child's legs.

It was not difficult to insert a first and second finger, as Tobio had said, he had already prepared. However that did not mean anything, he preferred to be sure that he would not cause harm to his boyfriend than to simply enter him, moving his hand he established a slow rhythm allowing himself to enjoy the sight of Tobio pushing himself down to feel more contact, in Less time than he thought he already had three of his fingers inside the minor, stretching his entrance for what was to come.

" S- .. Ah! .. S-Just come in .. mnh .."

Hearing Tobio's slightly broken voice was driving him crazy, he gently removed his fingers from inside the other, ignoring the way he directed his hand towards his member, caressing himself. He opened the condom with concealed tranquility, sliding it to its full extent, Tobio's legs opened slightly more welcoming to him so he did not delay in aligning the tip of his member at the entrance of the child.

" If you say something cheesy, rest assured that you will have to deal with your erection in the bathroom by yourself."

He rolled his eyes at the threat of the jet before catching his lips between his, slowly melting into the lower one. He smiled in the middle of the kiss when he felt Tobio's legs tremble slightly, humming in the middle of the kiss as he began to move his hips, ramming the inside of the child with force, he practically came out completely before re-entering with force.

" M - .. More! ... mnh .. m-shit .. Ah .. a-ah!"

" .. mnhn .. l-like orders."

With heavy breathing, he placed the younger's legs on his shoulders, allowing himself to sink with greater force into the younger. As much as he would like to say that he was in control, that would be a lie, at the same time that he lunged at Tobio, he was pushing himself down trying to coordinate with the taller one. Suna was not even surprised by it, it did not take long for the moans to rise in level, in one of his thrusts his member brushed the sweet spot of Tobio who practically released all the air he had inside, his legs trembled with emotion at the being stimulated in said area, its inner walls were wrapped with greater force to the member of the tallest, indicating that they would soon reach the climax. After a couple more thrusts, he saw himself biting hard on the chestnut's shoulder, coming between both abdomen. It didn't take long until Rintarou followed his example, coming off after a couple of thrusts. He got out of the child slowly, taking the condom off him and after making sure to tie it well, he threw it in the small trash can in his room, laying next to his cute boyfriend. After a few minutes of silence, in which the only thing that could be heard was the soft breathing of both, Suna spoke again.

" How about another round? " he inquired as he repositioned himself on the minor, who did not hesitate to wrap his arms and legs around him, however in an unexpected movement he was the one who was down now

"Good, but I want to take control now."

True to his word, Tobio maneuvered to reach for another condom from the nightstand, holding it close to him before grinning away.

"It is time for manual labor."

"Dirty talk is not our thing Tobio."

After saying that, he received a slight pinch on the hips from him. Well, he had deserved it but he didn't mean that it was true. A chill ran down his spine as Tobio's hands began to caress his member from the base, to his glans. He had recently come so his member was in a semi flaccid state, but he was getting hard again quickly. But can they blame him? Tobio looked at his member with the same intensity that he had when he was about to serve an Ace, that turned anyone on. Or well maybe just him, but it was better this way, it's not like he wants someone to pay so much attention to his boyfriend. Who by the way was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop thinking about whatever you are thinking."

"I'm thinking how much I like to see you while you give me a blowjob"

"I'm not giving you a blowjob, I haven't even put it in my mouth"

"But you will, won't you? " he inquired as he gently stroked the boy's jet black hair.

"Maybe"

Upon receiving that vague reply, he laughed softly before concentrating fully on Tobio, the way his well-groomed hands caressed the entire length of him with incredible delicacy, moving in a pleasant beat. He allowed himself to gasp and let out small moans of approval at the attention given, a loud gasp coming from his lips as the hot jet tongue made contact with his glans, his member was erect again. all its splendor. He gently pulled the raven hair down, gently requesting that Karasuno's point guard's cute mouth give special attention to his member.

It was not long before Tobio fulfilled his silent request, he watched with emotion how his member disappeared in the mouth of the child or at least most of it. Slowly he established a rhythm in which he was completely losing himself. Especially when Tobio cupped his cheeks, concentrating on sucking and licking the glans of his member, he was about to push the opposite so that it would cover more of his member but suddenly the opposite one moved away, he looked slightly confused and worried, however he was received for an intense look, which only managed to warm him more than he already was.

"I just want you to look at me, understand?"

Feeling weak at those words and Tobio's gaze, his features softened into a small smile. He gently stroked the opponent's hair before rising slightly and placing a soft kiss on the lower bare forehead, then gazing into those two deep blue eyes.

"I understand, and my eyes only want to look at you Tobio."

He tried to bring his mouth closer to the opposite but he dodged it, raised a curious eyebrow at that. They were having a romantic moment, right? They were supposed to kiss each other now as a token of their love, as in any cliche romantic movie. He looked questioningly at his boyfriend who gently shook his head, putting distance between them the moment he tried to get closer.

"I just gave you a blowjob, I'm not going to kiss you"

"Oh, come on"

And after that they went back to the beginning, Tobio trying to run away from the older one and this blocking all possible escapes from him, however the small smiles on his faces showed how much they were enjoying the situation. They weren't in a hurry after all, Suna's erection could wait a few minutes, while the youngest was going to brush his teeth after all. Tobio wouldn't go anywhere leaving him like this. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Twitter with the username Lco_T_amo  
> now yes, honestly this was angst and soft but on the way the cables crossed and this was born akjdkd  
> The truth is that I was not inspired to do something sooooo horny, given the personalities of both.  
> Suna type says the things he thinks to provoke others, just as in the manga he says that they find nothing to make fun of Kita and when he says thanks to Tsukishima for letting him finish freely, that added to the fact that Kageyama has no tact and takes the things to literal, it was like a fun mix to do  
> In other matters ~~~ I already have a schedule of what will come, even if they throw me ideas, I appreciate it because it helps me create the drafts and the update comes out faster (yes, that's why you will see me more here but pss) < br />  
>  It's coming: Kageyama x Tendou, then Kageyama x Kuroo and finally someone asked me for a Kageyama in Shiratorizawa.  
> I have the drafts done, so it wouldn't take me too long to upload them.  
> You can also make orders with the girls, this is a Kageyama x all and we do not distinguish between gender (I do not write hetero smut because it is not my thing) also within this week? I'll be putting out a chapter with the HC that I have from kags, without more to say, comment if you liked it or what you want to see, and see you next time, be healthy ~~~


	10. Lee esto o lloro

Hello ~ well this time I come with a warning? Lately I have been reading the story to make sure it is ok but I felt a little dissatisfied with each chapter, there are some where I feel that something was missing and others that turned out well, example Hoshiumi's. I would have liked a longer story, then in Osamu's I am completely satisfied with the result.

So thinking about that, I decided to change the format of things, my goal will be to reach 20/15 chapters and with that will finish Everyone, after that I will finally start uploading more stories focused on Tobio but individually.

So I will also be uploading new stories of no more than 5 chapters, I have quite a few works written for Everyone so I will update soon

On other topics! Stay tuned for the next projects I'm bringing up, I'm excited for the fact that I haven't done that in a long time, too. Everyone will not finish completely after 20/15 chapters, they can still continue to request chapters with the couple or idea they want✨

With nothing more to say, thanks for everything, happy mothers day (it's tomorrow but I say it today, ok?) And look forward to the next chapters;)))


	11. Tendou Satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satori wants to confess her feelings with a serenade, not everything goes well but he is happy to show his love for Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ~ It's been a while, hasn't it? I don't really have much to say, I'm just excited because I liked the final result of this chapter, I deleted it a total of 5 times since it did not convince me completely, lately I joined the Black Clover fandom so I will be uploading material from them Since I felt unsatisfied when looking for a partner and found nothing, I will also be uploading another story apart. Her name is Miya Tobio and well, I don't want to give too many details but you will like it;);)  
> With nothing else to say, enjoy the chapter and see you in final notes ~~~

All he wanted right now was to bang his head against the small table in front of him. His little —not so little— infatuation with him for a certain person was slowly and painfully driving him mad.

"Tendou Tobio sounds good right? Although Kageyama Satori has his own he loved it " Semi mentioned funny trying to tease his red-haired friend only to be greeted by a too serious look.

"Are you an idiot? Obviously Tendou Tobio sounds much better" he replied before throwing a pillow from the sofa to the opposite.

"Damn Tendou, I really hit you hard " Semi laughed softly as he stopped saying he objected fluffy.

He rolled his eyes at the words said to the contrary, however that didn't stop him from continuing. "Then? I want to hear ideas, not mockery."

Looking around him, he could see some of his former Shiratorizawa companions, who were in Wakatoshi's large living room. They were sitting in a circle, from right to left they were; Tendou, Ushijima, Goshiki, Semi and Shirabu. If he was honest with himself, he would never have thought that the time would come when they were in the same space, listening to romantic songs to decide what was the best option to dedicate to your crush and all this hard work was only for one person in particular: Kageyama Tobio.

Since the game between Shiratorizawa vs. Karasuno, he had developed a little interest in the younger point guard. How not to do it? Those blue eyes, charged with an incredible thirst for victory, even after losing his mind automatically traveled to the child's face, which led him to see Karasuno's matches more times than he would like to admit. However, his interactions had to wait until Kageyama finished his third year and was part of the Schweiden Adlers, where he was his best friend Wakatoshi-kun. Taking advantage of their closeness, they had organized appointments of three where their routine was based on having lunch in little-known restaurants, slowly and inevitably ended up falling harder because of the jet and in a fit of courage, he saw himself inviting the minor to have dates just the two. The only thing missing was the main thing, confessing his feelings and asking the cute boy with blue eyes to be officially his partner.

And what better way to do it with a serenade? While he was sure his idea was good, he wanted to hear the opinion of third parties so he was willing to put up with sarcastic and mocking comments from his dear friends.

"I thought you two were already in a relationship " Ushijima mentioned as he took a sip of his drink.

" Huh? No, we are in the courtship stage but we would make an incredible couple, right?"

"Did you just say courtship? " Shirabu commented as he tried to hold back a sarcastic smile, failing to try.

" Come on, this is serious! " he complained as he leaned on Ushijima's shoulder.

" I like the idea but I thought you would choose another type of song Tendou-san " Goshiki he interrupted the conversation while he was browsing his cell phone.

" What do you mean?"

" How about l.o.v.e? You can even cheer. You know, L is fOr tHe wAaay yoU looK at me."

" I thought about it but I want you to see that I'm serious about this."

The idea of dedicating LOVE while cheering had sounded tempting at first, he liked too much to see Tobio with his face slightly confused when he made a joke and then go on to have a crimson tone on his cheeks after understanding it, however it did not bother him to have to explain said joke in order to see the slight smile on the face of the youngest. Ah.. he really was so in love.

" I suppose you're right, are you going to sing?" Semi Semi inquired as he caressed Shirabu's hands.

" But of course not, you are here for something " He explained how if it was obvious, he separated from his best friend watching how Goshiki lay on the opposite side of the tallest one.

" What do I have to see?"

" Aren't you a semi-san musician? " Goshiki asked as he felt his boyfriend pat him on the head.

" I am but-"

" Didn't you serenade Shirabu? " he inquired confused looking at the aforementioned who wrinkled his face in disgust.

" Don't remind me of that, he still didn't sing that well and the worst thing is that he mistook my room for my parents' " Shirabu growled remembering how embarrassing that whole situation had been.

" You'll be fine, Kageyama appreciates the effort more than anything " Ushijima started saying before smiling slightly " I'm sure they'll be very happy together, Tendou."

Feeling deeply touched by the tallest's words of encouragement, he knew he wouldn't have to worry. It didn't matter if he was rejected or not, in any case he would manage to make Kageyama happy, feeling calmer they resumed their talk about the preparations for confession.

After that, the week passed slowly and finally reached Friday. He had been nervous all day waiting for everything to go as planned, Semi had brought his amp along with his guitar, Shirabu carried a camera to record the whole thing, not forgetting that Wakatoshi and Goshiki were carrying a banner that said "You want to be my boyfriend "idea suggested by jet.

He shook his head slightly to eliminate any negative thoughts he might have, he fondly observed the bouquet of roses in his hands, white roses of course. He took his cell phone with his hand while he dialed Tobio's number, on the third ring he finally answered so he made a small gesture with his hand to Semi so that he would start playing.

"Heey, Tobio"

"Hello? Tendou-san?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you up but I needed to talk to you"

"No problem, they are serenading outside my apartment anyway"

"Can you come out to see his?"

"Yes but .. Oh .."

He laughed slightly at the reaction of the shortest, he observed with a smile how the jet-blue eyes looked at him with an affable expression listening carefully to the song. Quickly his eyes scanned the entire place looking confused when looking at the banner, his attention did not stay long on it until finally their gazes met and neither felt able to look away being carried away by the soft voice of the ash blonde .

_I can't help Falling in Love_

_Wise men say_

_That only fools rush_

_But i can't help_

_Fall in love with you_

_If i stay_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help_

_Fall in love with you_

_Like a flowing river_

_Safe towards the sea_

_Darling that's right_

_Some things are bound to happen_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_Because I can't help_

_Fall in love with you_

_Like a river that flows_

_Safe towards the sea_

_Darling that's right_

_Some things are bound to happen_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_Because I can't help_

_Fall in love with you_

_Because I can't help_

_Fall in love with you_

Of course, Can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley was the best option to dedicate, he was so lost in the opposite that he did not even realize when the song had come to an end, however the voice of the lowest brought him from back to reality.

"I'll be down in a second"

He didn't even have a chance to discuss that when the call was over, Tobio would come down .. Oh God.

" C-Come down .. What do I do!? I thought he would give me his answer over the phone, not that he would come to reject me face to face. What do I do!?" he ran his hand through his red hair feeling suddenly overwhelmed.

He could hear the voices of his friends telling him to stay calm, but he couldn't. He was sure that if he paid attention, he would be able to hear with complete clarity the wild throbbing of his in his chest. Could he still run from the impending rejection? He looked around for the best way to escape the situation, however he came across the serious face of the person he wanted to escape from, said man approached him with an incredible calm that only managed to make him more anxious.

He mentally prepared himself for what was to come next.

How would he reject it? Would you tell him that he doesn't see you as anything other than friends? That he was already in love with someone else? That he was heterosexual? As long as it wasn't the last option he was sure he could overcome it, he opened his mouth ready to apologize but was interrupted.

" Weren't we dating already?"

He felt that time stopped abruptly after the black-haired man spoke those words, that couldn't be happening.

" Did you think we were dating, Tobio? " he inquired confused with heart in hand.

" Yes? I mean, we always hang out together, you meet my parents and you tend to hug me a lot. Don't couples do that? " Tobio asked confused as he cocked his head slightly to the left.

" Well yes, but I never asked you to leave officially."

" Is it necessary?"

" Yes? That is, according to you we are a couple but I did not know"

" Now you know, are we already officially a couple?"

He blinked in disbelief at the development of the conversation, it was something so bizarre that he only managed to make him want to laugh at how unreal it sounded, however, did it matter? The person he loved returned his feelings and that was all that mattered.

" Yes, we are officially a couple " he sighed happily, taking the lower one in his arms, resting his forehead on the crook of the child's neck.

" I liked the song but I thought you would use something else " Tobio confessed gently stroking the taller's back, who enthusiastically separated.

" I have another one ready for you! " he exclaimed, amused as he waved at Semi, who laughed knowing perfectly what he wanted.

In just an instant, L.O.V.E's intro began to sound so he completely separated from the jet leaving a considerable distance. He used his whole body to be able to gesticulate as much as he could, watching as a smile appeared on the face of his boyfriend.

**L is for the way you look at me**

With his arms extended he made a perfect L to then point to the eyes of the shorter and direct them towards his person, the bouquet of roses in his hands moved slightly but that did not stop him from continuing.

**O is for the only one I see**

Together with both of his arms, he created a full O to then surround the opposite with a smile on his entire face and then place a loud kiss on his right cheek.

**V is very very extraordinary**

He opened his arms in a V to then take the opponent's hand in his, and make it turn gently causing a laugh in the jet.

**E is even more than anyone that you adore can**

He gently separated himself from the lower one, making an E with his hand and then drawing the opposite one towards his chest, he marveled at hearing Tobio's laugh rumbling in his chest with joy. His blue eyes turned into two happy croissants and he could clearly see how the little dimples were showing shyly.

He hummed the rest of the song while they were carried away by the soft melody, he was momentarily lost by the warmth that that body gave off, he did not want to let go of the child but he was moving slightly trying to hide his smiling face, after the second song will arrive at the end Tobio finally raised his flushed face to face the older one.

" Tendou-san? Do you want to come inside? " Tobio inquired softly as he leaned his head on the redhead's broad chest, not only had he grown in height but in his complexion as well, which made him incredibly comfortable to lie down on.

" Oh right " if he had forgotten about that little detail, he turned his gaze to his friends who kept a small smile on their face " Do you want to go inside?"

" Don't worry, we are fine " he anticipated to answer Semi for everyone else " It is better that you spend time with your boyfriend

" Semi-san is right, I will also transfer the video to my computer " Shirabu shrugged as he was hugged by the ash blonde.

" That's right! Ushijima-san and I will go to rest, good luck to you two " Goshiki exclaimed excitedly, going to hug the pair, who only laughed slightly at the jet's enthusiastic attitude.

Following the example of his boyfriend, Wakatoshi approached both of them with an enviable tranquility and then affectionately ruffled their hair.

" Be happy"

Satori should not want to cry for that simple phrase but in fact he was going to end up doing it, he let out a pretty loud laugh before hugging his friends and saying goodbye calmly, after finally only the two of them will remain, they did not take too long to go to the apartment of the minor where they gently lay on the bed of the aforementioned after leaving the roses in a vase.

" Tendou-san? " he called the tallest as he leaned on the tallest chest, letting himself be carried away by the soft cocoa aroma that so characterized the redhead.

" Mn? " he hummed softly as a way of letting the shorter one know that he was listening.

" I love you " he confessed suddenly feeling his face start to heat up significantly.

he couldn't help it, okay? The redhead had entered his heart unexpectedly, wreaking havoc on his entire being. He does not clearly remember when exactly it happened, but he suddenly began to yearn to be with Satori's presence, he wanted to receive more compliments, more slaps on his head, smiles directed only towards him. He had become so greedy in such a short time and all because of the redhead next to him.

" I love you too " he responded quickly to the minor's words, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

They were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the presence of the opposite but that did not last long.

" Tobio? " he called softly to the lowest one to verify that he was still awake, his response was a slight nod of the head so he took it as a sign to continue talking, so he did " Can I kiss you ?

Lifting his head from the taller man's chest, they both stared at each other, noticing how close their faces were to him. Suddenly it seemed as if the air had increased in density since it was heavy to breathe, albeit fine. That could just be his nerves taking a toll on his senses.

" Can you " Tobio replied softly as he moved even closer to the older one.

He gently stroked his hands over Tobio's face, finally placing them on the jet-crimson cheeks. He was leaving soft kisses around the entire face of the opposite, smiling when he saw how the minor closed his eyes before each kiss only to form a pout when instead of kissing his lips, he kissed another area of his face. He laughed lightly at it before finally bringing his lips together in a light rose, Tobio's arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him towards himself, so he placed his hands on the narrow waist of the jet allowing himself to bring the opposite body closer. His lips moved gently against those of the opposite, initiating a sweet exchange of kisses in which a smile escaped from time to time but he was a man in love, he could not help showing how happy he was at this moment.

As time went by, the kisses became lazier indicating that the shorter one would not take long to fall asleep. He caressed the soft jet black hair between his fingers, he felt how slowly it was sliding towards the arms of Morpheus but he made an effort not to fall asleep, he wanted to continue appreciating the relaxed face of Tobio, who had fallen deeply into a dream before him. His eyelids began to weigh, as much as he wanted to stay to admire the child's face, the fatigue he had was even greater.

Anyway, he had all the time in the world to admire the cute boy in his arms, a whole life to spend by his sides, thousands of kisses and caresses to give, in addition to millions of "I love you" that he had left to say. After all, he would make sure that both of them were so happy that he would be jealous of them to the fate of the world.

Laughing at that last thought, he placed a soft kiss on Tobio's forehead, letting himself melt into his warmth, tomorrow he would deal with the teasing of his friends and they would have to deal with a man in love, because he was sure that he would not stop mentioning how beautiful they are. were Kageyama's reactions.

He was sure that he would watch the video of his confession for the rest of the week and even add it to the video of his wedding, he laughed at such a scenario before finally falling into the dream world, where a Kageyama Tobio in a white suit was at about to become Tendou Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I really didn't think it would take me that long to update but studies kept me too busy / stressed.  
> While I was doing this chapter, I had difficulties because I really REALLY wanted to draw a scene of Tendou dedicating L.O.V.E but I'm not good at drawing so I just gave up, it's fun to write this chapter since it is very soft compared to the previous one jsjdjdks  
> I try to keep my writing as neutral as possible since there are people who translate it into English or it just means something else in another country, so I checked the chapter 817472 times.  
> Well, I hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to comment that it always encourages me to keep writing ~~


	12. Kuroo Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo goes to support his cute boyfriend before the game, however things get a bit complicated afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ~ I'm honestly going to upload Miya Tobio's one, but was a bit busy because the draft deleted certain parts I wanted, so I ended up recreating some snjdjs scenes  
> Well now enjoy the story and see you in final notes ~

The day had finally come, the day where they would get their revenge against Seijoh, which would bring them one step closer to going to the nationals. Today they would win, there was not an iota of doubt in their minds. As soon as they entered the field in which they would play, the whole team advanced without looking back, so it was not surprising that Tobio, who was behind all of them, was held back by large hands that wrapped around his waist, stopping his passing, He couldn't help but tense slightly at the sudden contact, yet he didn't make any sound loud enough to alarm the others, knowing perfectly well who those hands belonged to.

" I thought you would be in the stands, kuroo-san " he commented as he glanced at the taller of the two.

" Yes, well, there is still time before the game and I wanted to give you a little extra motivation " I smiled felinely as he rested his chin on the minor's shoulder " I also told you that you could call me Tetsurou"

" You are older than me."

" I'm your boyfriend, Tobio."

They both looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, hazel versus blue, silently challenging each other. Finally it was the older of the two who sighed in resignation.

" Well, well, you can call me Kuroo but take away the "san" you make me feel very old " he finally resigned himself as he began to move forward with the child in his arms.

" Agreed " Tobio he nodded to the tallest's words as he was practically dragged towards one of the bathrooms in the place.

He could feel the curious gaze of the people passing by in the corridor but he simply preferred to ignore them, he let himself be carried away knowing that indeed, they still had time before the game started.

" What do we do in the bathroom? " He asked curiously before feeling how he was led to one of the cubicles.

" Mnn it's easy, I give you extra motivation " he explained while he held the shorter man's face delicately, making them face each other.

" But I'm already motivated, we will win today and tomorrow, I told you yesterday, " he replied as he watched as his sports bag was left on the ground.

Kuroo hummed at Tobio's confident words as he trailed kisses down the child's neck, which still bore little love marks that he had left the night before. Yesterday he had come to Miyagi to support his cute boyfriend, he knew that Kageyama had some kind of history with the rival school, however his little one had no intention of talking much beyond the volleyball aspect with him, that did not prevent him from He will investigate and discover that the nickname "king of the court" had been given by two of the members of the opposing team. So with that in mind, he trained with his team until they were about to collapse from exhaustion, then I assure that they would have the day off to recharge and be in good condition for when it would be their turn to go play, thanks to that it was possible. a getaway to Miyagi and go in search of his precious blue-eyed setter. It was not difficult to get to Kageyama's house since it was not the first time he had gone. Knowing that the minor's parents were not in Miyagi, he had no problem knocking on the door to be greeted by the shorter's confused look.

" Kuroo-san? What are you doing here? " Tobio asked, tilting his head in confusion.

" What else would I do? I came to support my boyfriend in his match " Kuroo exclaimed as he entered the interior of the great house as if it were his.

" You would have to be training with your team to reach the nationals."

" Oh Tobio, of course, we trained until almost passed out so you will have tomorrow to rest. The important thing is to take care of your physical condition to give a good performance " he explained simply, some time ago he had explained the same thing but in a little more complex terms, which had ended in a very confused Tobio and a Kuroo smiling because of how cute his boyfriend looked.

"Oh, I understand," Tobio replied softly as he nodded his head.

He smiled in amusement when he saw how easy Tobio was when it came to discussions, he approached him slowly and then wrapped the jet in his arms, delighting in the warmth that radiated from the shorter man's body.

" You know, I miss having you like this " Kuroo mentioned as he slid his hands towards the blue-eyed hips.

A long distance relationship was not something that he had planned to have in his last year, if he was honest but things had just flowed in such an unexpected way, the first meeting between his schools should have gone smoothly but at the moment he saw Tobio, he knew they had encountered a huge problem. Not only because the jet was apparently a talented player, but in addition to being good at all positions, he also had the luxury of having incredible precision that helped drive that quick attack. Still, if he had to tell the exact moment that he fell in love with the opposite, he was sure to say that it was the same instant that Tobio broke through his blockage, he immediately knew he was finished. Those blue eyes that were keenly looking for a good place to pierce him, ending with a direct shot was enough so that not only Karasuno will win a point in his favor, but he also managed to win a place in his heart. It was cheesy to put it that way but it was true, the days after that, it was no surprise when the younger point guard's face suddenly came to his memory, he still felt enchanted by how Kageyama's presence screamed that you had to pay attention to their movements.

The training ground was a blessing, not only to improve, but it also served to get closer to each other. It had been a bit difficult considering that he was training blocks with Tsukki, thanks to that it was difficult to match the jet that trained with that little blonde, however given the orderly nature that he and Kageyama apparently shared, they were in an impromptu morning practice.

He had found Kageyama practicing his serves, so he took advantage of invading the opponent's time, where he explained uncomfortably that Yachi needed to rest and he wanted to keep practicing, so Kuroo being the kind person he is, he told him that he had no problem in throwing the ball for him. So they slowly saw themselves training every morning, which led to considerable rapprochement and ultimately the beginning of their relationship. He wasn't going to talk about who he confessed first, nor how he was. Because, shit, he would rather be dead than tell that story. He was finally pulled out of his thoughts when he felt cold hands wrap around his neck, he looked down meeting the stoic gaze of his boyfriend.

" Are you okay? You've been smiling for about ten minutes, you're scared " Tobio explained as he played with the tallest man's hair.

" I got lost in my thoughts " he shook his head slightly before raising an eyebrow at the position they were in " if I was like this for ten minutes, why didn't you separate?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Tobio laid his head on the elder's ample chest before answering. " I thought he might know what you were thinking, as well as Akaashi-san with Bokuto-san."

" That's cute, but we communicate differently, right? " Amused inquiry as he gently caressed the other's hips.

After that, they had been in that position sharing lazy kisses before things increased in intensity, it did not take long to be in the house owner's room, where they melted into his touches, letting themselves be carried away by the environment, a few hours later they had both showered and were catching up as they discussed what their dinner would be.

Going back to the present, he decided to eliminate any secondary thoughts that might cross his mind, while he focused only on the body in his arms.

"K-kuroo .. ah ... r-quick- .. mmn .." Tobio complained as he tilted his neck further, giving him more access to the jet.

" Easy, we are on time " reassured the shortest.

His lips concentrated on paying attention to the neck of the shorter one, while his hands roamed freely on Tobio's hips. He placed one of his legs between those of the minor, beginning to create a slight friction against the still sleeping member, his right hand was firmly anchored on that hip while the left, was placed on the opposite rear, massaging firmly bringing it closer to him.

Slowly he could feel how Tobio's member hardened against his leg, he smiled amused at it before slightly separating from the minor watching with amusement as he let out a frustrated moan at the sudden lack of contact, before his cute boyfriend was able to protest, He crouched down until he was level with the opposite hips.

" What are you doing? " Tobio asked as he frowned, he wanted Kuroo to go back to the position from before instead of playing.

" I just want to do something, kind of interesting " Kuroo answered quickly as he got rid of those black pants.

" If you give me a blowjob, rest assured that I will not kiss you later " he seriously warned as he placed a hand on Kuroo's unruly hair, the taller he sometimes came up with every idea.

He retained the urge to roll his eyes at what he said, he knew perfectly well that his boyfriend was quite fussy about those things " It's not a blowjob, I still want to kiss you a lot more."

He was located between the thighs of the lowest, lifting one of them to his shoulder, his lips hovered over the smooth skin trying to leave some marks, he could still remember how much he prayed for Tobio to let him make those marks, since the opposite he had found out on his own, finding cases where they sometimes died from suckers. Although Kuroo himself knew it was possible, his boyfriend was far from going through that since his personal care regarding his health was something to admire, so yes. Kuroo wasn't ashamed to admit that he had resorted to crocodile tears for Tobio to let him mark him, because yes, he was not blind and could observe how they looked at him.

" You know I can't go in with so many marks right? " Tobio asked as he played with the older man's hair in an attempt to hide his as his legs trembled slightly.

" Don't worry, I have everything covered for the occasion " he winked at him with amusement, observing how the minor avoided his gaze.

He watched his work with satisfaction, there were several marks scattered on Tobio's strong thighs, before he could add a comment. He saw himself being pushed into the toilet, where he was practically forced to sit.

" Tobio? What-"

Oh holy shit, he had wanted to take control of the supposed surprise but watching Tobio straddle him, he felt that he was the one receiving the surprise.

" You always like to drag things out, so I'm going to rush the extra motivation process a bit " he laughed mockingly at the older as he started to move on Kuroo's crotch.

He slowly began to move over the taller's crotch, creating friction between them. He set a slow pace, trying to enjoy the sensation as much as he could, as well as grinning in amusement at Kuroo's slight curses. It did not take too long to feel those strong hands slip into his clothes, staying I want to allow the opposite to take control of the situation, exposing both limbs before starting to rub them together, bringing chills to his entire body at the sight. Nice feeling, the hand that was holding both limbs moving faster and faster so Tobio ended up being the first to come, dirtying his black jacket, a few moments Kuroo followed. Also dirtying his black jacket, he frowned slightly at that before remembering where they were.

" What time is it? " Tobio asked anxiously as he got ready, getting off the lap of the taller one, not forgetting to take off his jacket and leave it in the hands of the older one.

Feeling nervous suddenly, Kuroo grabbed his own bag looking for the important content in said objection " You have 10 minutes to be ready and arrive on time " he replied avoiding the annoyed look of his boyfriend, he quickly handed him what he was looking for.

" What is this? " he asked confused, opening the package that Kuroo was showing him.

" Knee pads" Kuroo replied with a shrug, grabbing the empty box Tobio threw at him.

" They are longer knee pads, like bokuto-san " he mentioned while he looked at said garment.

" Well, you know " Kuroo started as he slid his hand down Tobio's legs " I don't want them to see the marks I leave on you."

" He hated you " he muttered low, feeling irritated after hearing Kuroo's laugh fill the place.

He just hoped to be on time

Meanwhile, in another place the nerves were felt on the court, they were only moments away from starting the warm-up and Kageyama did not appear, he had disappeared after entering the place, they thought that he simply went to one of the bathrooms and that he would return quickly, but now they couldn't find him. Ignoring the prying eyes of Seijoh's players, they decided to keep pretending like it was nothing.

" Oh ..? It seems that Tobio-chan is not with you. Did they finally get tired of it?"

That annoying voice was present so Daichi had to keep tanaka at bay before he went to hit the captain of the opposing team.

ah, this pretentious bastard ..

" We are not that kind of person, Oikawa " Daichi replied simply before turning his attention to the brunette.

The two of them gave each other their best fake smiles before hearing an excited shout from the three rioters of the raven team, who announced Kageyama's arrival.

The jet sported a reddish color on his cheeks before everyone's gaze on him, but he couldn't help it. Not when the minor looked all agitated, his hair tousled and knee pads up to his thighs, different from his usual appearance, they saw how he opened his mouth ready to speak but it was a different voice that was heard.

" Come on baby, smash them!"

Looking towards the stands, everyone could see a tall black haired boy who was looking at Kageyama with a smile on his face, returning his gaze to the lower jet they watched as his face turned a redder hue.

" Kageyama? " Daichi inquired looking as the aforementioned shook.

"Yes?" Tobio replied softly as he avoided making eye contact with his captain.

" Are you dating Kuroo? " he asked as he looked at the aforementioned one on the stands, who was looking back at him with a smile on his face.

" ..Yes? " Tobio answered unsure, he wanted to die right now.

Following that response, Suga slowly approached the child before getting close enough to be able to grab the knee brace and lower it enough to expose the child's skin, skin that had multiple marks.

"We'll talk after this, let's just focus on playing for now, okay? " Daichi clarified quickly going with his team, completely ignoring the brunette.

Seeing that he could practically no longer mess with Karasuno's captain, Oikawa returned to his place alongside his team. Those who stared like the Karasuno players seemed amused in taunting their point guard and the guy with rooster hair.

"What happened there? " Iwaizumi asked seeing how oikawa returned with a grimace on his face.

"Apparently Tobio-chan had his fun time with the rooster-haired guy " he replied simply before starting to heat up.

They had lost, Aoba Johsai had lost his last pass to go to the nationals. On their way to the bus, they couldn't help but think how they could have countered the attack of that pair, the things that could have changed. They had prepared to defeat Shiratorizawa when they also had to take care of Karasuno, before they could reach their destination they saw Tobio coming out of one of the cleaning rooms next to the other with strange hair, they stayed in place listening to the conversation.

"Are you sure they already left?"

" Yes, they already left, are you afraid?"

" Tobio, I'm sure Suga-chan wants to rip my balls off."

" I don't see why he would do it."

" It's complicated, but I have to go back to Tokyo in a few hours."

" I understand"

" Aren't you going to say you'll miss me?"

" No."

" Well, I'll miss you."

" I know."

" …"

" ...Are you going to win right? To face the nationals."

" ...Yes, we will win."

" Are you crying?"

" ..I love you"

They all witnessed how the face of Karasuno's setter flushed at the words of this Kuroo, who had caught the child in a rather suffocating hug if they had to be honest. Before they could interrupt the moment, they watched as the vice captain of said team appeared with a smile, grabbing the tallest one while the captain did the same with Tobio.

" Forgive me, Suga-chan! I ask for mercy!"

" Aaaa?! Excuse me, but I only hear "hit me, hit me and don't stop hitting me"

" Don't worry Kageyama, Suga is just kidding"

" no, I'm not"

" Sugawara-san says that he is not joking"

" Yes, you are. Did you understand Kageyama?"

" Yes..?"

Even with the bizarre situation and being about to get hit, Kuroo couldn't help but smile looking at the blue-eyed one, who was looking at him with concern in his pretty eyes. He bent enough to brush his lips against those of the jet before taking him by the hand and going off, if they wanted to hit him first they would have to catch him, he looked to the side delighting in the image of a Tobio smiling slightly, looking at him with his flushed cheeks.

Yes, he could take a beating from Suga if it meant being next to Kageyama Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your opinion on the chapter! Thank you for reading


	13. Important!!!!

I will say this in English because it is mainly to those people that I want to address, a few moments ago they told me that my story is being uploaded on the wattpad platform in English, I want to clarify that this is NOT my job, if I am uploading it on said platform It is in Spanish and with my own account which is @PleaseLoveMe91. any other production containing my works was uploaded WITHOUT MY CONSENT. more than angry, I am frustrated, people know that I started the project in August and since then I have worked hard to bring them Tobio content, even when I recently announced that I would be translating my works, since I do not see sense that they are in Spanish in both platforms. If they wanted to upload / adapt / translate or whatever my work is, I would have appreciated if they had notified me, that way we could have reached an agreement, as was "Bar Night" where they offered to translate it, and I agreed For those things, I hope you take them into account from now on, the public in Everyone because only the stories of this work were translated, I will not waste time getting angry and others, I will simply say that this will be translated. The version in SPANISH and where I mainly upload first, will be on Wattpad as always under the user @PleaseLoveMe91, no other. I am not going to give the name of the account that I copy my work, because I am against any aggression against another person, so it is just that, the projects will be translated into English and my new projects will be in that language, with nothing more to say, see you soon


End file.
